The Amnesia Girl
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga a lonerhottie and a low class workingstudent who recently moved to Tokyo from nowhere.A month after his move,he rescues an injured girl who forgot where she came from and who she is.Can Natsume handle a childish stranger while hiding her?
1. The Girl with Amnesia

**Author's Note:**Elow! This is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice Fanfic. Uhh. . . nothing much to comment except that you, a.k.a. READER VERSION 1.0, will enjoy the story. And no this won't be another 'just-romance' story. There will be a plotline for you to enjoy. Oh and at first, Natsume's and Mikan's personalities will be put to their limits meaning Natsume will be talking a lot in his head due to Mikan's sheer annoyingness.

Natsume: What do you mean by 'READER VERSION 1.0'?

Me: I just want to why?

Natsume: (Walks away)

Me: Hey! HEY! You can't walk away from me. . . (few seconds later) You Bastard! WAIT TILL I TELL MIKAN THAT YOU'RE BEING A COLD-HEARTED SARCASTIC BOY AGAIN!

Natsume: (from a far away distance) Shut the hell upppp!!!!

Me: FINE but I'm telling!!!

Disclaimer: Repeat after the next sentence: Gakuen Alice, and a sentence here about Neji. . . are not mine or his or hers or yours gets?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1: The Girl with Amnesia **

**Natsume's POV:**

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" I grumbled as I stared at the auburn haired girl wearing MY large shirt, eating MY cereal on MY futon! Damn how did I get stuck with a no-brain dummy head like her. . .

"Hey Nat. . . Nat-alie?" she said.

"Idiot! It's Natsume!" I growled at her but she simply smiled at me.

"Ooohh. . . well excuse me for not memorizing your hard name." she pouted.

God, how dumb is she? NAT-SU-ME, just three simple syllables geez, and I haven't even given her my surname which by the way is Hyuuga. And No, I am not related to Hyuuga Neji from the OTHER anime thing.

"You really are dumb." I complained, not wanting to look at her due to the events that began this evening, 10:30 pm, to be exact.

_Flashback:_

"Bye Ruka." I bid my blonde-haired friend goodbye as we went our separate ways to our apartment not so far. We had just finished working our night shift at a local bar and were very VERY tired from the day's activities and of course… RABID fan girl attacks.

It's been a month since I moved here in Tokyo and. . . Everything's the same as my home especially during the night. Dark, dreary. . . oh wait, I forgot. I'm supposed to forget about my stinking past.

Well back to the main topic. I was walking along the route which took me to my apartment. It was a narrow alleyway with garbage scattered carelessly about, as one could see when it was late during the night, when I was minding my own business and suddenly, I felt someone 'grope' me.

"What the Hell!" I cursed at the being from the dark alley who was now at my back, giving me a bone-crushing. . . embrace?

I forcefully pulled him a few centimeters away; just enough for me to see the face only to be astounded the HE was actually a SHE. "Don't tell me you're one of those maniac fan girls—"

My voice trailed off as I fully saw her . . . hair was a mixture of chestnut brown and crimson. There was a large wound on her head and torso. Blood trailed down from her pale cheeks to the intricate frills lining her spaghetti strap, almost transparent, emphasizing on the TRANSPARENT, nightgown; the fact that she was wearing only a nightgown in the middle of a large city's alley at night, I didn't care when she suddenly fainted on me.

" He—help" she whispered before completely loosing consciousness on my chest. Her height was only up to my chest and I'm proud to say that I am Tall. (smirk)

"Oi you Idiot!" damn, I knew it was too late. She had already lost it and by my observation on her bare feet, she had been staggering for what looked like hours and her skin was not only pale white but also cold as ice.

"Damn!" I hissed, the nearest hospital that I knew of was a mile away and with her appearance, she had lost a substantial amount of blood that could cause hypothermia in this kind of coldness. Her wounds could still be easily treated by me since I knew first aid. I sighed, I had no other option than to let her in my apartment and treat her injury by myself. Lifting her up bridal style, I felt her move closer to my chest, purring and smiling at the warmth of another human body.

Seemingly oblivious during her sleep, she didn't realize that the cool breeze had somehow lifted her nightgown's silky skirt high enough for me to see her lingerie. "Polka Dots eh?" I smirked. I can't believe a 15 year old teenager would actually still be wearing this."

". . ." she again cooed at my warmth as we silently walked down the alley towards my nearby apartment. Yuck, I can't believe it; we seemed like a newly wed couple going on our first honeymoon. . .

_End of Flashback:_

"Oi" I called the auburn-haired girl who was wearing MY Favorite T-shirt that said '**Touch me and DIE**', it was the only thing that could fit her without revealing her upper area, and was trying to play with the remote control of my compact/ economy TV.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I scowled at the girl.

She simply smiled. "I like your room. It's nice and cozy."

I twitched. She actually commented on the bare wooden walls of the small 4 walled room I rented with only a few bucks. No, she must be playing mind tricks with me! Yeah that's it! Oh that evil Witch! She must be worst than that Sumire Permy girl.

"You want?" She showed me the bowl of cereal which was half of the original, a plastic spoon was dangling ever so innocently in her pale thin lips.

"Give me that!" I snatched it from her hand the bowl of cereal with milk, in the process, spilling milk on the floor and on my shirt. It MUST be her fault. I narrowed my crimson eyes on her. "Just who the Heck are you?"

Her smile was still the same, "I don't know who I am."

"Great. . . don't tell me you got amnesia." I groaned sarcastically. "Or maybe that's just who you are. . . an idiot."

She nodded and again that idiotic grin was plastered on her like glue and paper. "Yup! I'm me!"

"So your name's 'me'" I slumped back down into my 2 seat couch.

" Umm. . . hey, you called me an idiot!" and such a stupid idiot you are. . .

"But you can call me Mikan!" she chirped.

"Is that your real name? I prefer baka."

"I don't really know if that's my real name but I feel like I like the word 'Mikan'" she grinned like an innocent toddler.

I raised an eyebrow at the dullness of the conversation. "Soo. . . you don't know where you're from Polka Dots?"

"I don't know but—" she stopped, lifted the large T-shirt, glanced below and blushed. "How'd you know! PERVERT! HENTAI!" she screamed while I smirked.

She was so easy to manipulate. I grabbed a bag of cookies and said, "Oi little girl, have a cookie"

Polka Dot's mood quickly changed back to her happy self. Hmm. . . she can actually be of some use to me. . .

I suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully brought her ear near my lips as I whispered tempting words her. "Starting tomorrow, you're gonna be my personal slave"

I smirked while she stammered embarrassingly and blushing profusely. "Wha—what makes you think—"

I buttoned her mouth with a single finger on her thin lips, explaining to her, "Because I gave you permission to sleep in MY apartment dorm, I bandaged you while you were injured, I lent you MY favorite shirt and I spent half of MY sweat and blood just for YOU and so on and so forth. . . so YOU have a large bill to ME."

"B—but I was unconscious!" she stated.

" Hey, dead people also have to pay their hospital bills you know."

"So you mean I'm dead? Am I in HELL" she paled, ready to burst into an all out scream attack.

"Heck no! I'm just saying that being injured isn't an excuse. This is Life for crying out loud. I don't know you so why should I care THAT much about you." I scolded her.

She grumbled, "Meanie" and looked away from my ice cold glares.

"Sure I am. . ." I removed my dairy-wet T-shirt and was now only wearing my favorite pair of black boxers. "Blame it on your stupidity."

"Wha—Hmpf!" ha. . . she didn't even disagree. She is such an entertaining idiot. After that comment, I turned off the lights and she HAD to do it. One of the most IRRITATING things that I disliked the most with people. . .

Eeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!!

. . . screaming. . .

"Oi shut up!" I shouted and turned on the lights before everyone in the whole neighborhood woke up. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!"

"Well, I just—" she was beginning to stammer like an innocent baby. Again. Damn it, Damn! Damn my stupid kindness, Damn! I groaned and lazily searched the boxes inside my room for it.

Polka Dots, from behind me, poked and annoyed me till no end when I started the search.

"Whaccha Doin?"

"What're you doing?"

"Are you looking for something?"

"Ooh, is it a toy?"

"Yehey! Can I play too? Huh? Huh?"

I grumbled something inconspicuous to her which I think went like: 'Shut up I'm trying to look for something that'll help you with your phobia—Why, oh Why did I have to rescue this dumb Polka-Dotted little girl—Maybe I should've organized my place weeks ago—Damn it if only she didn't come in the first place, I wouldn't care less!—Damn it!' Boy, I'm thinking way too much over here. . .' At last, I found it!_FINALLY_. Ignoring the curious gazes of the little girl, I proceeded to plug it into the nearby socket.

"Wow!" her hazel eyes twinkled at the scenery of fished swimming in the ocean in the darkness when I turned of the lights without her knowing. "Where did you get the cute lamp, Natsume-kun?"

I proceeded to cover myself with the futon. "A rabid fangirl gave it to me." I had to lie, I didn't want to remember those scenes, those memories again. . . They were the reasons I left in the first place.

A few minutes later, something was moving in my makeshift bed. I peeked and saw auburn hair everywhere below the rim of my well-toned chest. I grumbled, "Oi."

"Hey Natsume, can I sleep with you? It's freezing." She shivered.

Yes, Yes, I am just a low-class working-student yet I could afford an aircon in my room? You may ask. Well, because of my talents, connections and unwavering charm, I succeeded in having what all males called a necessity, AIR CONDITIONED ROOMS. And I was proud of it; I needed these things because for some reason, I always sweated a lot because of my high body heat.

"Why should I?"

She glared. "Why? What's wrong with trying to stay warm?"

Of course, she could've just asked me to turn off the aircon, but I would beg to disagree, A LOT. "Let me see—I'm a **teenage hormonal boy** and you're an **innocent teenage girl **plus a **small single futon**. Why don't you DO THE MATH." Of course it was sooo obvious.

"Uhh. . . we'll stay warm?" she asked. "Now could we please sleep together?!" for a normal human being. . .

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PWEASE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Waah!" uhh! Not the annoying cry of pain and suffering and doom again! Not Now! Damn, I was in NO MOOD, read the CAPSLOCKED LETTERS, NO MOOD, for arguing OR strangling her, to my despair. I was tired and that was it. Why won't anyone want me to sleep peacefully! Damn it!

Instead of strangling her, I pushed her by the back of her head and down went her porcelain face to the old covers of my small pillow. And when I say small, I say that it was meant for only ONE (1) head, not ONE head and another HUGE abnormally shaped one. So I had to move my head to an uncomfortable place at the sides.

"Arrigatou Natsume-kun!" she hiccupped and slowly went fast asleep.

"Whatever" Sigh, what did I just put myself into?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wow, that was . . . short. . . I think.

Natsume: Whatever.

Me: (stares at Natsume) I'm Telling MIKAN that you're being sarcastic again!!!!

Natsume: I said shut up! I don't want to be beaten like a crap by HER again!

Mikan: Natsume-kun konnichiwa!

Natsume: (Stays perfectly still)

Mikan: Natsume-kun? What's wrong with him?

Me: He just has issues. . .

Mikan: Oh… OK! I'll just lie him down on his futon till he recovers and I'll beat the hell out of him for being sarcastic when I told him not to be when he's not at work.

Me: OK! Till next time if you give me lots and lots of reviews! Oh and I don't know if I drastically Overdosed their personality being 1. Natsume is being so uncool since it was all in his POV and 2. Mikan was being deadly dumb, it was because of her amnesia and Natsume is always a loner yet handsomely cute so he has the tendancy to be annoyed easily and has no-social skills when it really comes to entertaining women when really close to him


	2. Start of the Day

**Author's Note: **Yay! I thank all of those reviewers that have sent me reviews of my story. Sorry for being late for I had to study for my exams and now that it is finished we now have free time for Christmas Vacation. Hurrah!

Natsume: Hmpf, easy for you to say. I still have to work on Gakuen Alice Season 2

Me: Come on! We viewers will be very grateful for your hard work and efforts and besides. . . we might finally get to see dear Natsume-kun kissing his oh so kawaii bride!

Natsume: (blushes) Shut up. I don't want to touch that ugly Polka Dots much less kiss her on Christmas Eve.

Me: Haha! I didn't say it was on Christmas Eve! Ha! So you do want to try it out!

Natsume: Burn stupid author or else start with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Make this into your mantra or something that monks usually recite and repeat it 3 times: Ohmmm. . . Gakuen Alice is not own by me or the writer of this fic. . . Ohmmm. . .

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Day **

**Natsume's POV:**

"It's too damn early. . . " I groaned as a beam of sunlight slit through the dark window curtains I had set up on the first day of my move into this pit that I called home. I was never a morning person with or without my cup of economy size instant coffee. I was a _nocturnal_ person and I suited it. It enhances my dark and mysteriousness. (smirk)

" OHAYO!!!" if only my slave was.

" When did you get up. . ." I flipped to my back side, grateful that I could finally, FINALLY have my bed back.

" About 3:30 in the morning." I could feel her goofy grin seep into the depths of my eye lids.

". . . And what time is it. . . now?" it was a Sunday, I didn't have any work during the mornings and I didn't have school because it was a weekend. DUH! I was really grateful that there was no school because I was still up to my head with work, projects, rabid fangirl attacks, school things, and Rabid FanGirl Attacks and most recently. . . her. The being that was currently jumping up and down on the floor mat causing puff balls of dust to be seen and inhaled by me. SIGH.

" 6:30" she chirped. " I couldn't go to sleep so I strolled around the block. There were lots of people staring at me oddly though" I heard her mutter.

Oh. . . so that's why I still felt light-headed. . . wait—

" YOU WENT OUT OF THE ROOM!" I burst.

" Yup."

"— IN MY SHIRT! In the '**TOUCH ME AND DIE**' shirt. MY SIGNATURE SHIRT!"

She nodded in compliance.

". . . oh crap." Everyone in the whole neighborhood knew of my signature shirt. It was my favorite shirt that I always wore whenever I went out with Ruka and have fun in the mall. The shirt always brought me luck and rabid fangirls whenever I went out.

. . . okay so I didn't like the rabid fangirls part but still I like that shirt!

" Great." I rose from the futon, sleep had already left me because of the trouble SHE has caused yet again while burying my pale face, due to fear and regret, in one of my hands. "She's coming."

I heard clambering of feet getting louder and louder, faster, and nearer. . . It was **her**.

She was like Tom the cat who when targets a prey a.k.a. Jerry, will stop at nothing to eat him, swallow him, incinerate him, torture him, etc. and I was unfortunately Jerry. And as replacement for Tom's idiotic schemes was her 'mystic' crystal ball which she carries everywhere whether be it bedroom, ballroom, dining room, bathroom (Eeww.) She uses that stupid fake ball to make her ridiculous predictions about me which never come true in the end. . . NEVER. No, she was no fortune teller, she was—

"HYUUGA!!!"

—my dorm's landlady

It suddenly clicked to me.

" Oh Crap! Polka-Dotted Girl! I searched for her like girls searching for cute things in a massive sale inside the world's largest and most famous mega mall. It was a crisis I tell you. . . A CRISIS! I saw her near my bed, trying to fold it neatly. It was a nice thing of her to do that, but I knew better than to fall for an evil witch's trick. I was already living with one for two months now.

"Oi." I glanced back and forth from the small closet room to the girl. "Get in there." I pointed to the cramp closet door.

"Eh." She stared blankly at me and then turned on her puppy-dog pout attack on me. Heh, to hell with that pout! As if it'll REALLY reach into my internal organs and stuff! No way! I was too freaked out about the soon to be '**MURDER OF NATSUME HYUUGA BY OLD CRAZY LANDLADY**' than this fiasco.

I dashed to her side, grabbing her upper arm ready to somersault her to the open door of the closet. But—

"Eh! Natsume you pervert!"

"No! Oi you baka! You need to hide— ACK!"

It just HAD to happen. Just FREAKIN' happen to ME! What have I done to deserve this kind of maltreatment! Our bodies had to go out balance and we, unfortunately, fell to the soft cushions of the futon. I cursed as the door of my room began to pound and burst and fly to the other side of the room due to sheer force. _'I ain't paying for that mess'_ I mentally twitched. _Why? Why? Why? Why oh Why? Why oh Why oh Why ME!_

A flow of light golden hair whipped through the early morning's breeze covering the sky blue eyes that gave off her fighting spirit. Her skinny figure opposed her **un-feminine, **I repeat **UNFEMININE**, strength( Just check my door and you'll see why). She was still in her ancient frilly night gown, it added 60 years into her even though she was just in her mid twenties what with the eyebags and the wrinkles and heck, as she held on her left hand, her 'mystical' crystal ball which does not amount to anything and is worthless.

" HYUUGA!"

'_The old hag, as I like to call her, is gonna KILL ME!_' I screamed in the inside. It worsened when I realized the position we were oh so delicately in. . .

' Am I in some girly fanfiction for romance or something? Because it's really beginning to piss me off!'

I felt my eyes twitch with sheer disgust and my mouth form into my signature scornful (but cute) frown as I saw the spaced out and almost dreamy look of Polka Dots below me. Delicate auburn hair was set wildly upon the cold wooden floors and some stuck on my bare chest . My arms became the bars that secured her safely within my protective barrier; opening her to no one except for me and me alone. Her creamy legs wide open with both of my own in between her (on the outside of her body, heck I'll punch you if you thought the other way!)

"Natsu—"I just stared at her emotionlessly as her kissable lips formed my name perfectly in her mouth.

"—me . . . BAKA HENTAI!" her scream was supersonic, breaking every fiber of my poor ear drums.

"Damn it!" I fell backwards due to the sheer volume of her high-pitched voice. Why do girls have to be so squeaky anyway?

"Hey little Miss. . ." a fluffy cloud-like thing flew through the air and into her wailing mouth.

**GULP!**

She ate it whole and suddenly calmed down almost instantly. Was it some kind of drug?

" Hey old hag, you some kind of drug pusher?"

**WHACK!**

A frying pan almost landed on my perfect face, luckily, my hand was in its way but damn, that's gonna leave a mark.

" You old HAG!"

**WHACK!**

" I predict that you will be seriously injured by something with metal someday. . ." she gazed absentmindedly into that stupid ball again.

" It isn't a prediction it's a FACT! You Hag!"

**WHACK!**

"Damn it!"

"At least I didn't hit anything valuable."

" You damn have! It's the second most valuable thing on me!"

" What's the first?"

I blushed at the 'INNOCENT' question of Polka Dots. I cringed. "Do you have to ask?" It was so frickin' obvious! It was a man's pride and glory (before he gives up his singleness and goes to commitments and family) It was Personal! Idiot I know that she's a girl but damn, That Dense with what Teenagers consider as the ' **Personal Guide to Being a Teenager and Angsty'** guidebook?

And there was silence. If this were an anime show, there would be a giant slideshow blocking your view and it would say **10 minutes later** but sadly this is only fanfiction.

The 10 minutes of silence passed by and I silently glared at the old hag a.k.a. old landlady who was hugging the everso lovable-huggable-adorable Polka Dotted Panty Girl. I'll keep on saying Polka Dotted Panty Girl because I refuse to say her name for personal reasons and annoyingness.

"Aaww. . . and you're saying that you lost your memories and that you have amnesia. . . "The hag put on her I-pity-you face. Yuck, so Gross.

And Polka Dots went Googly-eyes on her and nodded. Pfft. . . I would have laughed if it weren't for my cold demeanor. Heck, I shouldn't care! Why should I care about their stupid girly talks anyway?

"AND YOU WANT TO STAY HERE IN NATSUME"S ROOM?!"

As I heard the primal scream, I felt my skin tinge and sizzle with what felt like hot lava. "What the— damn old hag STOP POURING HOT WATER ON MY ARM!"

"That's punishment for putting an innocent girl in one of your evil charms." I heard her hiss irritably at me.

"No, no Ms. Landlady-san," Polka Dots argued. "I'm staying here because Natsume made me his S-L—"

As if the world was in slow motion, I predicted her next word which would lead me into my early grave without the will. SLAVE. That word would actually devastate the natural order if it were to be used incorrectly. I hurriedly tripped to her side and again, we were in THAT position. SIGH, it was the only thing I could do. It was inevitable.

Resisting the pain brought by Polka Dots muffled screams and chewing of the hand that covered her mouth plus the flying frying pans of the old hag, I tried my best to make up an excuse to **her **mistake.

" What—Ouch—she—Ouch—was—saying—Ouch—was—I—Ouch—"

" SLOVAKIAN PANCAKES!"

It was not me who said that stupid excuse it was her and I thank heaven for that stupid excuse and for making Idiot Girl here understand the situation.

" Slovakian. . . Pancakes? Are they even the country's specialty?"

" Yeah, I saw it in the tv just this morning on how to cook 'em. I wanted Natsume-kun to make me those Slovakian Pancakes." She smiled innocently.

Okay. . . Say What? I've never even heard of Slovakian Pancakes much less eaten or COOK them! I stared at her unbelievably and quickly stared at the blonde hag.

" Yeah, whatever." I replied monotonously.

" Ne, Ms. Landlady-san." Polka Dots smiled back. "Could we please have some privacy so that Natsume-kun can make me some of his delicious pancakes?"

"Uhh. . . actually, I didn't know Hyuuga can cook anything other than instant coffee and noodles." She muttered as I forcefully pushed her to the outside world.

" Polka door." I ordered quietly as so not to let the hag hear me.

I just had to smirk as she, the most wretched old woman in the whole building stared dumbfounded at the 'discovery' that I can actually cook a half-decent meal.

" Well you thought wrong old hag. See ya." I smirked before placing the broken door in its supposed place to be. That was one down.

" Bye-bye" said Polka.

And one more to go. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After taking a quick shower, I wrapped myself in a short white towel on my waist level. (There were of course boxers beneath them) as I tried to wipe off the cold wet droplets of water on my hair. I blindly noticed Polka Dots staring dreamily at me now wearing a loose white polo shirt that I came to notice were part of my school uniform. And I smirked, pride overfilling the vessel that was my face and body.

I leaned down to her level, placing my hand to her chin, nuzzling it with a playing boyish spirit of a teenager. "Like what you're looking?"

She just dazed passed my crimson eyes, her own hazel orbs were hollow as if looking for something inside of me. What? Was she perverted or something? I mean hell yeah I was drop-dead handsome and knew my ways into a woman's heart but I also knew my limits so she shouldn't act like that anyway; she should be blushing and wheezing and NOT looking pass through me. It was weird.

" Hey little girl. . . Hey. . ." I was getting irritated with this girl. I was even waving my arm like a ridiculous idiot in front of her yet still no reply. "Oi!"

That drew the line.

I fumbled over the boxes that I had yet to clean and tidy up, searching for one of the most useful belongings I had to scare off half of the rabid fan girls and to pacify idiots; my trusty large paper fan.

**SMACK!**

" Itai! That really hurts!" she howled in pain. But I smirked with triumph knowing that I had successfully brought her back to the living world.

" What were you doing little Polka?" I asked her, cloaking my concern for her with my smirk. "Were you dreaming of me?" I gave again another excuse to cover my concern.

She nodded her head profusely. "Ie, Nandemonai Natsume-kun. The way you stood before me a while ago, it reminded me of something but I didn't fully understand it and the way you looked at me with your eyes, it somehow—"

It just had to stop. All her complements were beginning to seep into me. I even felt warm heat trailing off into my usually cold cheeks. "Shut up already. I **know** that I've never met you other than last night so stop thinking the wrong way."

" Oh. . ." her eyes were now locked on the wooden floor boards, searching for some excuse just to not let her see me.

I felt a new sensation then with that gloomy appeal of hers. Guilt. I've never felt guilty of making a girl cry or disappointed before. It was always their fault in the first place that they wanted to 'know' me better and start to give me unwanted gifts and I in turn denied all of them. I knew that what they were doing was only because of my outer appearance and I hated it to no end. So what made this situation different?

I had to act fast before this 'guilt' sensation takes over me body and tries to ,yuck, 'comfort' her. "Oi, you should take a shower now before the hot water's gone. There should be an extra shirt lying in one of those boxes so use them."

" Hai." She stated weakly, trails of thought still clouding her mind.

"Oi, you better do the laundry after you're done washing." Her face turned into a puff ball and as quickly as it became a blow ball, it soon changed into a warm smile.

" Sure!" she cheered before entering the compact bathroom that I had.

" What a great way to start your day Natsume. . ." I sighed sarcastically. Really, having your slave jump up and down on your already aching body, then having to know that she went out of the room in your own favorite shirt then having the pleasure of being pummeled by your landlady and having you door break down to the other side of your small room plus having every fiber of your eardrums burst because of her screams. Wow, what a L-U-C-K-Y day this is starting to be.

It was about to get more L-U-C-K-Y when I heard a sudden knock on my broken door. A greeting of "Ohayo Natsume-kun" made me tensed as I knew that the old hag would never greet me a 'ohayo' or address me as 'Natsume-kun'.

I had to act fast before that person notices her. Before it becomes an all out war of misunderstandings. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: And Natsume just blushes and sits in his corner of loneliness trying ever so hard to understand his feelings towards his beloved Polka Dots who he cares so deeply but is too afraid to accept—

Natsume: Shut Up! Why do you keep on torturing me!

Me: Because I felt that a bishie like you deserves to be tortured for everything that you and your kind have done to your love partners. Right girls?!

Girls: Hell Yeah!

Natsume: Women are evil beasts. . . (shudders)

Mikan: That is if their men are made of pure evil vegetables.

Natsume: What! You saying I'm wheat or produce or something?

Mikan: No, I just wanted to have a counter for your saying that we were beasts.

Natsume: (slaps his hand on his forehead) Baka.

Me: Okay, enough with that. If you have notice, Natsume's POV is sooo long (yet the chapter seemed so short. Sorry for that). I hope that doesn't affect the story to be boring I just wanted it to be funny especially with the Natsume Tortures that follow up.

Natsume: What! It's all your fault!

Mikan: (bonks Natsume's head with frying pan) Hehe, all taken cared of till next chapter

Me: (grins) Thanks Mikan.

Mikan: No prob (grins back)

Me: Well, Hope you enjoyed the story and Review Review Review Onnegaisimasu! All help is welcomed too and what they will think for the next chapter because I may need some new ideas. Hehe. Thanks and Merry Christmas

Ja Ne!


	3. The Reason

Me: Hi Everybody, don't know you, the Reader Version 1.5, would like this since I think that my mind was a bit off while writing this chappie. I was a bit off due to my grades being not what my parents and I expected.

Natsume: Yeah, that's right. It's not like you're a prodigy genius like me. (smirks)

Me: (Begins to have teary eyes) Waah Natsume no Baka! Mikan! Natsume is bullying again!

Mikan: ( From afar) Supah Starlight-o Kick! (kicks a can which directly hits Natsume's head.) Stupid Natsume! Doesn't know a girls heart for goodness sake.

Natsume: What? Geez, that girl's not even normal! Thinking all sorts of evil deeds about me. She even wrote an embarrassing moment between me and Ruka!

Me: Sniff, all I can say is. . . I am a failure in my own native language. Waah! (cries again) But please, don't let my gloominess stop you from reading my fic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Repeat every word the sentence says please: I. . . Sniff. . . Don't . . . Sniff. . . Own. . . Ga—ku—en. . . Alice. . . Sniff. . . Waah!

Author's Note: For those that have reviewed my fanfic, Arrigatou Gosaimasu. And to**Napris**: I haven't really thought of the fic like that. I actually haven't seen Chobits before because I didn't really like the boy gommen. He wasn't a BISHOUNEN! No! I like to torture cute boys!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume's POV

Chapter 3: The Reason

" Hey Natsume! I know that it's damn early but I had to come here you know just to check up on you!" the voice from the broken door ordered. "and what's with the broken door?!"

I knew that this was a critical situation because of the Polka Dotted Girl who was still inside the shower. I needed to keep her a secret because if more people knew of a girl living with me, a loner and bad boy hottie, the RabidFan Girls would ravage her. Not that I would be concerned of but please, I don't want them to have my name in their cruel ceremony of _**those that have touched their beloved idol and love, Natsume-kun, must die!**_

" Hey! If you're still asleep then WAKE UP already Natsume! I can't come in even if the door is breaking into pieces unless you tell me to."

At least he had the decency to realize that entering without permission would be trespassing . . . unlike some hags. . . oops. . . I mean people." Geez, you're really impatient. Hold your horses I'm coming!" I can't believe I actually said the horse-thing . . . so uncool.

Before I was up to my feet, I had already devised several plans of escaping the sad fate if she were to be discovered:

A. Tell that person she was my long lost brother's ex-wife who came to me to find sanctuary because of his cruel intentions and plans to send her to train to be a better wife in a strip joint. ( cough cough)

B. She's my long lost third cousin from my grandfather's oldest brother's side who was twice removed who came here in Tokyo for an unknown visit without me knowing anything at all because I only knew her through internet.

C. She was a pigtailed monkey alien girl from outer space whose flying banana shaped spaceship crashed landed into my room and now she wants to talk to the emperor of the Japan who she thinks is me and negotiate for World Peace and Harmony for the whole entire universe.

D. She was the mysterious black thief PD-Siren (Polka Dotted-Siren) who was currently holding me hostage due to my striking looks and resemblance to her 3rd ex-boyfriend and now she is plotting revenge because of him breaking up with her by having me as her slave in my own room

E. I don't know her; or

F. Just don't let the person inside the room at all cost. Tell the person that the room is infested with mice and termites and locusts and ghosts and bananas and monkeys and. . .

**SLAP!**

I needed that mental slap. Just don't let him in at all cost and that's all. Although Choice C is a very convincing statement since her face does resemble that of an alien monkey girl from outer space. . .

" Natsume—!"

" You're really troublesome, Ruka. You know what time of the day it is?" I yawned while opening the broken door, trying to make this façade of sleepiness believable to the only real best friend I knew here in Tokyo. I unconsciously pushed us to the outside of my room with one objective in my mind: **DON'T LET HIM IN. DON'T LET HIM IN. DON'T LET HIM INNNNNN. . . **

" I know it's early but you know the drill. I give you your breakfast for the day, help you clean up this mess you call your room, wait till it's lunch and eat lunch at the mall, try to help you familiarize with Tokyo since you're new here and—"

" Let me guess. . . FanGirls at your dorm." It was more of a statement than a guess.

" Yup." He stated in the obvious groan of irritation. His name: Ruka Nogi. Age: Same as me. Status: Second hottest boy in Tokyo and only person able to be with the well-known hottie/loner, Natsume Hyuuga and not get scared of. " But now, they were holding up poster size illegal pictures of ME PETTING MY ANIMAL FRIENDS!"

Oh and one more thing about Ruka, he is an animal lover, no, no, I should rephrase my sentence. More like: One Who Adores All Sorts of Animals Whether be it Small, Big, or Dangerous because For Him They Are All God's Creation and Are To Be Treated as Friends and Equals And Such. . . (And the Animals Adore Him Too)

Yup, there's such a long list to describe the true nature of the supposed cool and stoic faced Ruka Nogi but that was the shortest that I could think of as of the moment.

" Nah, probably the handy-work of Imai." I shrugged it off. It became a regular basis to see the two quarrelling and bickering over illegally taken pictures of Ruka and of me and selling them in school and in the black-market but unlike my friend over here, I wasn't that conscious of other people looking at my awesome physique. My feelings toward other people were frozen a long time ago. . .

" Don't just stand there and say 'Nah'! Natsume, it's about my most embarrassing secrets about to be revealed to the FanGirls because of HER! She even has a shot of me and Piyo!"

Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Piyo was our class' pet chick. He was one of the cutest creatures ever to set foot in the whole entire school. That was what I heard from the FanGirls but who would ever believe in _**their**_ exaggerated stories?( Gomen, Feels like I'm Insulting all of Race- The Race of Blood Thirsty FanGirls) Certainly not me; Heck, I'm a boy for Pete's sake! How can I understand a woman's feelings anyhow?

" Hey," I reached to hold both sides of his shoulders, giving him the hardest bone-crushing grip I could give.

" Itai Natsume!" he cringed in pain but he could do nothing because my strength surpassed his. I smirked inwardly at his helplessness. " Natsume let go!" he ordered at me but I didn't respond.

" I'm sorry. . ." I whispered, underneath the bush of raven haired bangs that covered my crimson orbs I stared at his awestruck and flushed face.

" Wh—Wha—" he began to stutter. Heh, now's my chance. . .

" I'm sorry Ruka but there's nothing I can do for you."

**Click. . .**

**Click. . . **

**Click. . . **

**DING!**

" DON'T YOU DARE DO THOSE DOCTOR WHACCHA-MA-CALL-IT SOAP OPERAS ON ME AGAIN!!!" he shouted while I smirked at his flushed out of anger face. My insides were in knots full of laughter from watching but I still had to contain it. I still have to be cool no matter how funny I can torture other people ya know. (smirk)

The steam from inside my blonde companion's head finally went out after several minutes of non-stop shouting. " There's nothing I can do about this side of you Natsume—" he sighed. "Let's just get inside your room and I'll reheat these Dashimaki Tamago, and Mitarashi Dango for you."

" But those are for kids." I whined. Really, I hate being treated like a kid. I would punch that person to bits if he calls me a kid just because I was 15 going on 16. Ruka was the only exemption since he is my only 'friend' in Tokyo. "What about you?"

" Oshizushi" he winked playfully.

" That's cruel and unusual punishment Ruka." He knew that it was one of my favorite dishes. . . Oh the torture.

" It's just equivalent trade. You tease me. . . I torture you more. Oh, do you have the stove installed in you room yet maybe we can reheat the food since I cooked it an hour ago."

"Oh crap."

" Oh. . . crap. . .?" he questioned.

Yeah, I really meant that 'Oh crap' thing since I just remembered the Polka Dotted Nuisance inside of my room and the reason why we were outside and not inside, enjoying the freshly re-cooked Oshizushi in the first place.

" Yeah, I just saw flying crap into the food." Ugh, what a worthless and utterly stupid lie. There was even a lid on top of the food!

" Flying. . . crap? Hey don't you blame this on the birds Natsume!" he scolded but I just ignored it. Sigh, sorry Ruka but for the sake of my own dignity and well-being, so that you won't go into a state of shock and for the Earth's Balance to continue to be at peace. . . **I MUST**.

" Hey. . . HEY! What the Hell are you doing to the food!" I MUST do it. . . no. . . I HAD to do it! I had just dumped the delicious food out onto the outside rails, mind you that my room is located on the 3rd floor of the dormitory. I just had to sob on the inside. Goodbye home-made and delicious cooked food! Goodbye Oshizushi! Sniff.

" Wah, what a waste Natsume, you shouldn't have done that." He sighed. Eh? He shouldn't just sigh. He should be frustrated. . . Angry. Incredible Hulk-ANGRY!

" Luckily I ate my Oshizushi while coming here." Gasp,traitor. "But there should still be some chips for you to eat inside your room. If we can find it that is." He was beginning to move nearer and nearer to the door and his hand was moving closer and closer to the door knob. Crap, I shouldn't be telling how it's happening, I should be acting! I mean stopping him!

" Ruka." I cut him off. " don't, it's kind of messier than usual."

He smiled. "That's why as your friend, I'm here to help you clean up your mess."

" It's full of dust and ants and termites. . ." _and alien Monkeys…Geez I wanted to blurt that out!_ I reasoned the most ordinary reason I could think of at that moment.

" . . ." he paused. "Natsume, this is getting annoying. You're hiding something from me."

" What are you talking about?" this was not good, NOT GOOD at all and all I could do so that I wouldn't give in to his cold stared was to stare at the open space next to Ruka's grayish blue eyes.

" I've been getting suspicious of your actions since you threw out your breakfast earlier. " he then smiled sincerely at me. "Don't try to hide your secrets. You have friends, Natsume."

Friends. What a stupid notion. The only person that I can actually deem as the closest thing to a 'friend' is you Ruka. Everyone else is just an actor, a fake. . . "That's—"

" HYUUGA!!"

" Damn, it's the land hag." I cursed and thanked that for the first time since I moved here, I was glad that the hag was stalking, watching over every move I make and shouting out my name.

" Ruka, this isn't the best time right now so. . ."

"—it's okay" he interrupted. " Just text me if you want company or we can see each other tomorrow at school."

" Tomorrow at school. " I said at ease. It was a relief that he didn't get angry because of what I did.

" Sure." He nodded. "See ya." And he went off on the other side of the building where another flight of stairs was nearby and away from the screaming lunatic.

I peered below to see a puff of smoke slowly coming closer to the top but still s long way to go since she was still on the ground floor, carrying a bag of something on one hand and her crystal ball in the other but. . . "What's that red stuff all over her hair?"

" Who cares." As long as I'm safe from humiliation, I don't freaking care. I was now slowly reaching for the broken door because I knew that the hag would still be climbing long, very long, flights of stairs before reaching my place.

" Oi, Polka—" I stared at her bare back since she was facing away from me (Luckily). She was trying to get her large head through the hole in one of my large shirts. I looked silently downwards . . . from her smooth, milky back to the perfect curves that fitted her medium size body yet still giving cleavage to the thin and delicate arms that were trying to push the shirt down. . . Up from the two little feet to the long legs until the middle of her body which was luckily covered with. . .

" Dots. . ."

" Eh?" She had finished putting on the loose shirt though her huge head.

" Lots and lots of Polka Dots." I stated. My lustful and fiery crimson gazes were now looking down on the now slightly turned butt of Polka Dots. I smirked.

" Natsume no HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" The word 'hentai' seemed to echo through the space and void. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**WHACK!**

I heard my broken door being pummeled, banged, pushed and finally fly though the air and smack right where it first smacked at.

" HYUUGA—ECK. . . " the hag choked.

Great, we were in ANOTHER great position. I was laying flat on my back every body part meaning arms and legs were flat on the floor while Polka was 'riding me'. Of you don't understand me then I will make it CLEARER for you. . . She, meaning the girl POLKA DOTS, was currently sitting on top of me specifically near my lower muscular stomach/ abdomen. Wait, this is GREAT! Now that she'd seen us like this, the old hag. . . I mean she will think that POLKA is the one harassing ME! Yes! Now she will fear the stinging wrath of THE HAG.

Ssssssttttttt. . . . . .

" ICHA—What the HELL!" I quickly flipped to the other side, away from the bronze kettle's hot water and not caring what had happened to Polka.

" Why the hell did you do that for?!" I scowled at the visitor only to see her pampering her.

" Aww poor Mikan-chan, did that poor abusive and stupid excuse for a human being Hyuuga torture you?" the hag continued to pet and comb the long brown locks of the idiot. " That's why you should stay with me and I'll take care of all those bruises on you that I know Hyuuga had inflicted on you."

I stared at her blackly on one corner of my room. "What are you, a pedophile?" Yup, that was an insult and I knew it from the very start.

**SMACK!**

I caught the flying kettle as I predicted it would happen. I smirked at them to show to her the failed attempt of assassination to my perfect face. I glared at them with a deep, ominous crimson gaze.

" But Mrs. Old Hag, I'm fine here. Really." Polka persuaded as old hag sweat dropped at what she had addresses her.

" M—Mikan—chan, don't . . . That's not my name." hag lady stammered.

" But that's what Natsume-kun calls you."

" Don't' bother listening to what that idiot says. EVER!"

They continued their conversation and they also did something else; something most evil and vile. They were ignoring me. I, Natsume Hyuuga,j was being ignored by two unsexy women. I don't get ignored by other women. . . I IGNORE WOMEN! And I shall NOT stand for this! I needed to devise a plan to get the inhuman girls to shut up, get the hell out of my room and stay out. . .

" Oi" I stared at them, throwing daggers of inaudible curses at them.

" Really Mikan-chan, you can call me Selena-neechan." She hugged her like ther was no tomorrow. And all POLKA could say was " Wai. . . " and she blushed.

" Oi." I was getting irritated.

" Selena-oneechan. Hehe, it sounds nice to have someone say that to you." Weirdo, the old hag was talking to herself." Come on Mikan-chan, let's get away from the bastard and go to the living room downstairs and have te—"

**SLAP!**

" No! I don't wanna!" huh? That was weird. Polka just slapped the hag's hand. Why? " please don't take me away from Natsume-kun. He is. . . he is. . . " What? WHAATT??? What the hell is this?

" He is someone I have a huge debt with!" she exclaimed.

A blow of icy-cold wind went through us. I imagined a huge sign board above Polka's head that says: 'SOMEONE WITH A HUGE DEBT TO HYUUGA' and above me: THE ONE TO BE PAID (PAYOR)

**CRACK!**

I gasped. Old hag had just cracked her skull to blow off excess steam due to anger. "HYUUGAAA—HOW COULD YOU!!!"

I'm dead. Really, really dead. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. WHY IS POLKA DOTS SO STUPID IN EXPLAINING THINGS CLEARLY?! No, NO, She's coming this way. She's coming closer and closer. She's grabbing the collar of my SHIRT! She's shaking me! Choking me!!! No! I don't want to die young! I still want to live to become a successful bachelor and to try gambling in Vegas' Casino Royale!

" No! No Selena-neechan, I'm really indebted to Natsume-kun."

" Eh?" we both paused and stared incredously at the blushing Polka because of what she said.

" I. . . I. . . mean to say that. . . I'm grateful that N-natsume-kun saved my life." Her cheeks were glowing a rosy pink as she began to touch the fresh bandages she herself wrapped messily around her wounds. " Really. . . " she began to murmur to herself.

Hmpf. I-D-I-O-T. Did she actually think that I would feel compassion for her just because of what she commented? Ha. . . I-D-I-O-T.

Suddenly, I felt myself be lifted up with a single hand grasping my collar. I looked up to see the most usual thing of the day: Me being lifted and thrown out of my own dorm room. Really, living with a psycho-hag really is like this. 'Daily Life with Hag', they should make a Sitcom for it.

When I felt my butt hit solid ground that was when I return back to my common sense. "What the heck do you think you're—SLAM!" the door that was once found at the edge of my room, was slammed directly at my face.

I began to ponder for a second.

_GURRRGLEEE…._

My tummy was grumbling. My main priority as of the moment: Find food. I started to walk to the stairs; luckily I had my wallet with me so money wasn't a problem since I was just locked out of my own room. Oh and 2nd priority: buy economy size ramen noodles and coffee just in case. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day went by with its usual course like every Sunday except I was without Ruka. And without him. . . the fangirls seemed to have quadrupled in number. All day long starting when I was trying to order breakfast at the mall, I felt the numbing and eerie sensation of the piercing gazes of them. . . and without Ruka, all of them were targeting me and only me. They were fighting to get my attention, my money, my food, my clothes, and even my socks just for their wide array of collectible _Natsume things and plushies_. Uhh, that was tiresome and gross. Aside from that, nothing big happened other than Polka.

Finally, I reached home, it was already 7 in the evening and my feet were as heavy as iron plated knight's armor; Maybe even heavier still because of the exercise I got from running away from the 'beasts' of Tokyo. I was just glad to be home and that was that. I just hope that Polka and Hag would finish with whatever they were doing inside my room, without MY permission.

" Stupid girls with their stupid needs and their stupid wants for men and stupid gross thoughts that stupidly gross me to heck. . ." I mumbled some more inconspicuous words as I tried to find the keys to my only sanctuary in this crazy fangirl filled city. I was really surprised to find that my broken door was now fixed, repaired and ready to be of some use as a separator for privacy.

I opened the door to see total darkness. "Maybe the hag took Polka with her after all." I thought to myself as I heard no sound inside but part of me was disappointment with that fact. I wanted to play with her some more and make her do more chores for me.

" Whatever." I shrugged it off a bit before trying to reach for the lights of the room until I heard the unfamiliar sound of a girl crying.

" Polka." I somehow got an intuition that it was her crying inside of my room. Yeah, I mean no girl would ever dare trespass into a man's room much less mine. " Oi, I know you're here." Finally I found the switch and switched the lights on to find Polka crying on the floor.

". . .What the heck are you crying about?"

" I'm. . . I'm. . ." she sniffed. "Preg—"

"—NANT!" I finished the statement. . . WHAT THE HELL?!?!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Konnichiwa, thanks for taking your time in reading my story. . .(gloomily) Sorry, still not done moping about my failure to reach my parents' expectations. SNIFF. WAAH! cries

Natsume: Girls are so sensitive.

SMACK!

Mikan: That's why we're GIRLS stupid!

Natsume: Who the heck are you calling stupid! BAKA! (starts fighting)

Me: Well, feel free to review my fic. Really, feel free to comment on anything that you may not understand. Oh the Oshizushi is a type of rice dish in Japan which is cooked with soup and stuff. . . Sorry but I can't write a clear detail since I don't have the book about the other Japanese foods. The other two: Mitarashi Dango and Dashimaki Tamago are snacks mostly like by Japanese kids. . . Well, time for PREVIEW! Mikan—Lights! Natsume—Camera! ACTION:

New Character says:

Hi, my name is. . . whatever. I don't feel like talking to you right now because I am busy trying to make more money and profit out of people. ( After few minutes) I feel bored. Hmm, must be because this job doesn't concern money at all. Why am I in here anyway? I should be taking pictures of Nogi and Hyuuga for the next chapter in which I will be shown at last. (evil smirk) Hehe, I will make millions of yen out of this.

**Notice:** I was wondering If you, the readers would still like me to continue the story in Natsume's POV. I am open to suggestions whether to make it still his POV, other character's POV (like Mikan's POV) or just the regular POV. We can make the plot thicker if it was in regular POV but of course, we could loose the Natsume torture and funniness (Aaww) Well, that's for you, Reader Version 1.5, to decide. See ya in the next chapter!

Submitted: 01/20/08


	4. Premarital Woes

**Author's Note: **Yatta! I have finally accomplished my long-term task of getting my brain to work properly on summer vacation! (punches the air)

NAtsume: You're weirder than you were during the school days.

Me: I'm just happy that school's over but I know, as a student council officer. Yes, I am. (sobs quietly for 5 minutes) I have many duties to assess to in the later future. Especially during the whole 10 months of school year 2008-2009.

Natsume: Your fault for nominating yourself.

Me: I did NOT nominate myself. I got nominated by OTHERS.

Natsume: don't care.

Me: Uwaa!!I'm too tired to think anymore! Natsume just say the disclaimer for me. . .before I say anything and use my energy to smack you hard onto the concrete floor. Oh, and again, don't know if this is right. Maybe there are some mistakes and mishaps. . . gommenasai because this was made in one day so please bear with me. . .

Natsume: Whatever. . .

Disclaimer: (As said by Natsume Hyuuga) Gakuen Alice. . . whatever. . . is . . . whatever. . . not owned by. . . whatever her name was again. . . . it's. . . whatever. . . owned by Higuchi Tachibana. . . whatever

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4: Premarital Woes **

**Natsume's POV:**

Premarital Pregnancy- in denotation means . . . the woman bears the child in an illegitimate manner meaning she had sex with someone other than her own husband and now is pregnant with that person/man's offspring or child and/or is younger and has no other means of supporting the baby because she is either too young to handle the child or has no ways of taking care of it.

Premarital Pregnancy- in layman's term. . .

Idiot boy had to get it on with idiot girl because idiot boy got too excited and had to get idiot girl preggy but is too irresponsible that he had to either leave idiot girl behind or run away to some tropical island to catch 'other fishes'. . . heh. . . idiot boy thinks he's sooo smart. . .

I could just envision it. . .

" _Papa!" the background sparkles as a toddler with auburn hair came into view, running into my arms. . ._

" _Papa! Hehe" the toddler giggles as he snuggled deeper into my arms and I too laughed with happiness until. . . _

" _That bastard. . ." I heard a stranger hiss. The background began to crack and fade into darkness. "I heard that the girl got knocked up at a __very__ young age."_

"_How horrible!" another gasped_

" _Bastard!" another shouted._

"_Shameful, no wonder the girl had all sorts of bruises on her when she was still pregnant. . . "Another scrutinized._

_I groaned "Damn it!" All I could do at that moment was stare on the floor while my arms went limp from anger. "Why is it happening again!" My body was burning with rage, fire. . . It was ready to hurl great balls of fire on those dimwitted gossiper with their big mouths and. . . _

" Natsume?" Polka's voice rang through my ears, breaking off the insults brought about by my imagination.

" Are you okay, Natsume-kun?" I gazed at her face behind the bush of raven locks; her olive eyes, still puffy from weeping and her cheeks red with embarrassment and wet from her sadness.

" Polka. . . I'm. . . sor—ry" no matter how hard it was, even if it was hard to say those words that I haven't used in such a long time . . . I felt it. I felt pity for the girl . . . no let me rephrase that. . . the unborn child. Yeah! He was to be left alone with an idiot mother-to-be. I mean how can a kid survive with a not-so-smart mother. How can a child learn with so much air-headedness? Sheesh, I just hope that the kid would be a genius study-by-yourself type.

" Eh. . . what do you mean Natsume?" she sniffled, trying ever so hard to cover up her face. Tsk. . . pity. . . for the unborn child I mean. . . I don't want to pity Polka THAT much. Eew, that would make the mushy feelings worse. And I don't want IT to get worse.

". . ." I stayed silent, hoping that the silence would comfort her and not physical contact.

" Natsume?" still no reply.

_**5 minutes later. . . **_

" Natsu--?"

_**Another 5 minutes later. . .**_

And still we sat on the same place without any movements even when our legs were beginning to fall asleep and then numb and maybe later on. . . paralysis because of lack of movement until. . .

" Hey Natsume! Stop being so silent and talk to me!!" she yelled at the top of her voice which was like the screech of a bird . . . and with an awful voice to add that.

Hmm, must be in the early stage mood swings I've read about during school. "Must be your typical ordinary mood swings. " I spoke out loud.

" WHAAT?! Are you saying I'm fat?!" she yelled and. . . I think . . . I can see her pigtailed hair wiggling with anger. Plus where did that topic come from? Really, extreme case of mood swings.

" Of course you are." You're going to need all the energy your puny body will need or. . . whatever. Why am I caring this much anyway?! Grr, I don't understand myself!

She gasped. "Is that an insult? What the—RAWR!"

"What the—Baka!!" I gasped as Polka launched and latched onto me like a giant Pigtail-wiggling squid, even drawing out her teeth at my arm.

" What the hell!" Polka's got a taste for hot, sexy and mysterious men! Good taste by the way. . .

" RAWR!"

" The hell, Oi, I know you're pregnant but do ALL pregnant people go this far in attacking the opposite sex?!" Maybe it was the usual weird eating habits that pregnancy always brings.

_**MUNCH**_

" Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Am I that tasty that . . . ouch. . . she had to make her bite on my forearm more painful?

"What. . .**munch**" she began to speak while making her mouth biting harder with each word. "makes. . .**munch**. . .you. . .**munch**. . .think. . . **munch**. . .think. . .**munch**. . .I'm. . .**munch**. . .preg—"

"—nant?" I finished the sentence and rose from my current position which was lying head down on the floor and pushed the girl onto the floor. I didn't care of it was a very intimate scenario. I needed to be very intimidating, serious and downright outraged. "You said it yourself that you were pregnant Baka!"

" I didn't say a word about that you stupid meannie butt-head!"

I was beginning to feel hot blood rising to my neck, cheeks and ears in sheer anger. I was **NOT** going to lose to this girl's idiocy. "Sensitiveness not only physically but mentally when I called you fat. Your weird eating habits like your newly acquired taste for hot male meat. Your hot-temperedness and hatred towards the opposite sex mostly ME and I bet my whole damn collection of HOTWHEELS that you have other weird pregnancy symptoms that I have yet to discover." Like sneaking into a boy's bed and depriving him from his only time of rest and relaxation.

" Wha—" she gaped. "Those things can happen to any girl if she happens to live with a cocky arrogant but handsome boy like you!"

" I'm the ONLY cocky arrogant but amazingly handsome boy that you know! That is unless you've got your memory back."

"Unfortunately NO. And if I have the courtesy of having it back, I would have to be a pigtailed monkey alien girl whose flying banana shaped spaceship crashed landed here in Tokyo if I can remember anyone with the much worse attitude than you." She stuck out her tongue at me, giving me the urge to stick it up her nose. . .Disgusting. I know but a guy's gotta know when the limit of having an idiot beside him should break, ya know?

" And I still think you're short-tempered." She stated

" Short-Tempered?!" Okay Natsume. Keep your cool. Everyone in Tokyo knows that you're the coolest boy in the city, no, in the whole of Japan. Don't mind anything that Polka is saying. . .

" Short-Tempered Fatty meannie jerk-face. . ."

Sh—Short-Tempered. . .a—nd. . .and. . . FATTY?! Does she not know that these are all muscles and that I possess buns of STEEL?! Okay, you've crossed Hyuuga's Line of coolness. IT'S ON!!

" Natsume Wha--?!" she gasped as I began closing my arms near her head mind you that she was already flat down on the floor with me on top of her and now closing the distance between us and the gap needed for our foreheads to meet intimately. I was preventing any means of escape between her and me.

" I'm gonna make you eat your damn petty words, little girl." I laid a tight grasp on one of her wrist, enough to leave slight bruising on it. Slowly I let the opposing force touch my hard stomach . . . and smirk.

" Ha! Feel that hardened mass of muscles, Idiot Girl?" I smirked triumphantly at her blushing face.

" Wai—Wait a minute." She began to stammer. "Why—are we—ee talking about your stomach? What happened to the part about you failing to notice the fact that I am NOT pregnant!" okay, she has a point there. I guess I was too caught up in the moment. . .

. . . Okay, enough contemplation and shrug it off.

I scoffed. "Okay, just admit it already that you are—"

" NO I SAID IT FOR THE LAST DAMN FREAKIN' TIME: I AM NOT PREGNANT!!" she interrupted with the surging screams of a whacked out bad ass siren or alien monkey girl. Damn that hurt my eardrums yet again. "WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE AS TO SAY THAT I AM PREGNANT?!" she shouted yet again.

" Because of your damn symptoms, duh! It's driving me nuts already and we are just living together for how long…less than 24 hours! "

" I said it before and I'll say it again. It can happen to any girl who is living with a cocky and arrogant but handsome boy like you!"

"Girl, you make no such sense at all! If any girl was with me, they would all fall silent and praise me like a deity!" it was the straight out fact and again with the grumbling and the gritting of her teeth and then. . .

WAAAHHHH!!

Oh the worse part of it all just came. . . her miserable yet innocently cute crying.

" Natsume no BAKA!" she screamed out the last part, making the strange awkward feeling that I had just recently discovered to come out of me once more. Guilt. Was it really this hard to make a woman cry? Or was it something else. . .hmpf. . . whatever. I'm too tired to think as of this moment due to circumstances that are both uncontrollable and irrational in my sense.

" Just what gave you the idea that I was pregnant in the first place, idiot?"

" What? Who's calling the idiot here, idiot?" I replied after all, I have to yet again repeat my reason for calling her pregnant and an idiot. "You said it yourself that you were pregnant and I just have to put two and two together with the other 'two' as your abnormal habits that I believe 'normal' innocent girls don't have and presto change-o the answer is pregnancy."

**BONK!**

And at that moment, I considered it the first time ever that I have been bonked by a girl even though she was, for me, considered 'not-so-ordinary'. But still, I get this uncanny feeling that there would still be more to come. I don't know when and I don't know how but I can feel it through my ruptured eardrums that it would mostly be from Polka. "The Hell!"

" Natsume no Baka! You must have an ear defect! Stupid Natsume! That wasn't what I wanted to say. You just cut me off with your stupid 'I, Mikan Sakura, am 100 Pregnant' theory before I could finish my sentence." woah, it's like she diagnosed my ruptured eardrums or something.

"Then what?!" This is really pissing me off to the max. " WHAT the hell were you trying to say in the first place?!"

Gathering up all of her courage, she began to speak in all her high and mighty voice which was of course, a girly squeak. " I wanted to say that I. . . I—!"

" I what?" oh the suspense is killing me and might I add that it is with sarcasm.

" I'm . . . preparing for. . ." the drums are rolling, the band inside my head is playing at the peak ,no, the climax of today! And the answer is. . .!

" School."

**Ba-DUMP!**

_Wah, I could see circles glowing and floating through the darkness. . ._

_Am I dead. . .?_

_Why am I dead. . .?_

_Is it time already?_

_That was fast._

_The Grim Reaper must really love doing his work._

_Killing hot guys in an instant. . ._

_How did this happen again. . .?_

_I have no memory of it. . . _

_At least I'm out of that stupid and depressing world. . _

_Depressing and full of hateful things. . ._

_I'm glad that I'm gone now. . ._

_**NATSUME!! TWACK!!**_

" Itee!! What the— I'm back from the dead!" I can't believe it, now my head's pounding like a new toy train in the hands of a hyper kid on a sugar rush campaign. Crap

" What do you mean your back from the dead? Stupid Natsume, you were just staring at space for about 5 minutes after I told you that I'm going to school." She stared at me with a scrutinizing face, then it change to a crooked grin almost as if she was only trying, I repeat 'only trying', to hide the laughter that was soon to explode out of her thin lips.

" And. . . Haha!" I knew it had to come out sometime " You should've seen your face Natsume! Boy you were so flabbergasted! Haha It was like your eyes were gorging out no ready to explode and stuff! And your mouth it looked like—Like a guppi!"

Maybe, that happened when I was out like a rock at that time when she told me that she was going to school. Well, at least it was done inside the comforts of my own private fortress of solitude also known as my room. Ha, anything that has to do with something that might humiliate me will not go in or out of the four corners of this personal fortress. NOTHING, I can even spell it out for you . . .N-O-T-H-I-N-G. NOTHING! I can even make it into a cheerleading move but Nah, that's too girly for me.

" Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. What's done is done. Blah blah blah."

" No matter how much you say you don't care, it's still humiliating."

SMACK!

That was a mind-bending statement. That it was. . . Stupid know-it-all Polka with the amnesia. . . makes me irritated to the full extent of my brain's capacity which would be really high. . .

" Whatever." I grumbled " Well, where are you going to school? I hope it's somewhere far, far away from me."

" Alice Academy."

**PLUMP!**

" Tha—That's my school!" How? How could she have entered into that school in less than a day? I mean, a transferee should take an exam before going into a school and. . . and that school is infested with fangirls. . . and with her big mouth. . .and hard to say it. . .GULP. . . 'innocence' It'll be like—like!

_**Natsume's Mini Mind Theatre:**_

" _Konnichiwa Minna-san!" A brunette Polka wearing the school's uniform skips about the entrance of the prestigious academy._

" _Konnichiwa Mikan-chan!" And apparently, she becomes very popular with the students especially the male population._

" _How are you today?" she asks the world._

" _We are fine in your presence Mikan-chan!" the boys cheer on the glittery path made by Polka. "We're in a utopia created by Mikan-chan's beauty!"they all sighed happily as if they were on drugs._

" _Arrigatou minna-san!" she smiles a perfect smile at the boys who then faint except for . . ._

" _Natsume-kun!" she waves at me and I just stared at her 'glowing' annoyingness._

" _Don't come near me, baka." I glowered._

" _What do you mean Na-Tsu-Me" I sensed the presence of evil in the surroundings _

" _Idiot, address me formally! Or else. . ." the ominous evil became deeper and more powerful_

" _Or else what Na-Tsu-Me?" oh the mischievous grin of hers is really deadly._

" _Shut up. . ." I grumbled and slapped the hand before it touches any part of my disheveled uniform, and then I realized my mistake at that moment. But it was already too late._

_She gasps. "How could you Natsume!" she begins to cry and then I could have sworn I felt the chilling glares of her fanboys glaring daggers at my back. Crap._

" _Is this how you treat me?!" she began to form blue trickles on her face. "Is this how you treat your. . ." her power over me has become uncontrollable. Damn it! Why?! WHY?!WHY!!_

" _**R-O-O-M-A-T-E**__"_

_NOOOO!! The world! It's beginning to shake rattle and roll. The earth's crust is cracking and hell fire is breaking loose! Wah! I can hear it now. The unforgiving sounds of my own fan club forming shape from the shadows of a volcano on the brink of eruption._

"_**NATSUME-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU!!**__" Oh damn it, it's them! And I can see her. The girl with the sea-weed colored hair as the leader of the fanged and demon-looking group. _

" _Oh, Hell." _

_-CLICK-_

_And that was the last word I ever spoke of again. EVER._

_**End of Natsume's Mini Mind Theatre**_

" H—How the hell did you pass within a day even less than a day!" I asked, eyes searching for even the slightest hint of insecurity in her smile but no, they were perfectly. . . **innocent**.

" I was with Selena-neechan and we were let in by the guards immediately as if they were nervous of something." Heh, more like scared of her looks. That's more like it. She was after all the reincarnate of Medusa herself.

Shaking my head a little before producing a slight sigh of 'whatever' I continued to ask the girl. "Then what about the entrance exams? Did you do that on the spot too?"

She began to ponder to the hardest extent her little brain could do while putting her index finger under her chin, trying to look cute in front of me. Gross. "Actually I didn't take the test."

" What?" I was screaming on the inside. How could she not have taken the entrance exams? I mean, Alice Academy's exams were hard for a normal human being but for me, it was of course a piece of cake but still. How could she not have taken it?!

" Well, Selena-neechan and I went through lots and lots of hallways and corridors until we reached a certain large and intricate looking door and inside were lots of plushies and girly things. . ."

" Plushies and girly things?" I think I know where they went and who they met.

She nodded in reply. "Yup, and then suddenly a girly man came prancing around in something revealing but not like those strippers I see lots of during the night and tv shows and it was not like those manly clothes too."

" I think you're going to the 'gay fashionistas' department." And she nodded in agreement.

Putting together her small hands, she replied. "Yeah, that's right. And then Selena-neechan and that weird gay guy talked together but I didn't hear every word of what they said since I was busy looking at the weird girly decorations and the delicious cakes he served" totally unfair, Polka, you ate sweets while I was left to become famished and tired due to the obsessed fangirls chasing after me!" And after a few minutes, Poof, I became enrolled into Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice in Japanese. Hehe." She giggled.

" Oh, and he even gave me the school supplies I need and even this kawaii uniform!" she twirled around the room, hugging all her new stuff especially that uniform as if she was still an elementary kid on her first day. Idiot.

I wanted to reprimand her and tell her to stop being a childish idiot but again, I was too tired from all the 'exercise' I did for the whole day. So I just got ready for bed, shedding all of those extra unwanted things from my body, like my wallet, jewelry, shirt, and pants (I was wearing my favorite boxers to those thinking of idiotic things Eew) and proceeded to my personal, well used to be personal, bathroom in order to change wardrobe and for personal hygiene. After all, I still need to look perfect and cool.

Minutes later, I emerged from the steamy bathroom. Warm from the shower I just took and now wet with a wet chest, towel on my shoulder blades, wearing my black boxer shorts and a toothbrush on my mouth. I asked her, with my mouth full of foam. " _W—Whem are—e yo goim moo smool?"_

That was supposed to be 'When are you going to school' but nah, I thought that she could still understand it. But I still regretted having done that thing.

" Tomorrow."

**PPPfffttt—!!**

" _Mhwat?_" I think that is understandable to the people.

" Don't worry, Natsume. Selena-neechan took care of all the problems." Including getting a restraining order from the Supreme Council? "All you have to do is accompany me to school and show me around and that's that. Oh and if you don't Selena-neechan said to tell her as soon as possible and she'll personally come to you and beat the pulp out of you or that's what I heard what she said. . . wait was that right? Oh well" and then comes her easy-going smile again

" _Meashier maid than dome_." I grumbled as an inner voice spoke to me. _What the hell?! Does the hag not know the difficulties of high school life. Especially those of a handsome genius like I, Natsume Hyuuga? The mobs, the fangirls, the teachers, the janitors, in fact everything inside the school building may be watching my every movements. Maybe she forgot because of her old age. Curse her!_

Hey, don't expect every conscience to be light-hearted, kind, pitiful and generous because mine is none of the above.

I slumped down on the floor, ready to burn something just to release this excess of stress on my hands. "_Molka, musht ged inshide mathroom amd mange._"

" Okay." She said with a hint of worry straining her petite voice as she went inside the room with one last glance at the side of my head. And the door slammed a light close.

I instantly snatched my cell phone on the nearby table where I placed my things; Speed dialing a reliable friend.

" Ruka?"

" _What do you want Natsume? It's 11 in the evening and you know we have lots of tests tomorrow and I know I said that you can call me but I –yawn- need the sleep."_

" Sorry Ruka. . ." my voice trailed off, pondering.

" _Hey, that's what annoying friends do, right? So what's –yawn- the problem?"_

" Ruka, 'bout tomorrow. We can't go together to school tomorrow."

" _W—yawn—why?"_

" I. . . need to do something before I reach school and I might be late. Just go on ahead without me. . ." there was a long pause. " Ruka?"

"_Oh, you sure Natsume? Is anything wrong? You can talk to me now. After all I think my sleepiness is way above my head now."_ Great, now my troubles are depriving my friend of sleep. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. . .

" Don't worry Ruka. I'm alright. Don't worry about anything." It was another lie to add my list of disloyalty.

" _. . . Natsume, Something IS wrong."_

" Hey, I said don't worry about me. You should be worrying more about the illegal pictures of you and Piyo." At least that gave off a sudden feeling of lightness.

"_. . . Idiot Natsume_"

" Heh, that may be you tomorrow. That's why you should come to school early and get those negatives from Imai or else. . ."

" _I know, I know. It'll be the end of me because my popularity will sky rocket from being the quiet looker to the silent but kind-hearted animal lover. . ."_

" Heh."

"_. . ."_

" Hey, when I come by tomorrow. We'll still be meeting each other. And bring my lunch while you're at it. And this time, it better have some of my favorites. Or else"

" _Whatever Natsume. It's for me to decide what tomorrow's menu is and for you to find out."_

" Night Ruka."

" –_yawn- See ya tomorrow. –Beep-"_

**-Beep-**

Okay, that conversation really felt as though it was the last conversation that I'll have with Ruka. Well, it may be the last _normal_ conversation since Polka will be annoying me to death inside and outside the household from now on.

Sigh, I just wanted a nice simple life for once; alone and maybe away from the noises. Maybe after college and after I reel in lots of cash with my looks and intelligence I can get a nice vacation house in the tropics. Yeah, that'll be nice. . . And maybe I can invite Ruka there and we can. . .

"_**Pathetic worthless piece of crap**__**!"**_

I just had to open my eyes. Another one of those noises. Shoot, why can't they just leave me alone. Let me be and at least I'll try to live on my own.

_Damn it. . ._

**KYAAAA!!**

" Wha—Polka! **Oof--!**" I stopped my trail of thinking to glare at the being that just went and became my personal, talking and annoying plushie. "Get off of me! Why the sudden ravaging of my body? Are you pregnant NOW?"

**BONK**

" Baka Natsume! " she raised her head and looked truthfully into my own crimson eyes with a gaze as sweet as freshly picked Mandarin Oranges. " You just seemed tired out so I thought you needed a hug."

" A sudden bone-crackling hug?" Although I appreciated the thought, I didn't need it. I didn't want to be involved and I don't want anyone to be involved with my problems. Not even Ruka.

I pushed her away from me as I readied the futon on the floor and my things for school tomorrow. " Get off of me you Polka Dotted Idiot or else I'll suffocate."

And then I was faced with another crisis. "Ne, Natsume, does this mean that we're going to sleep together again?"

Note to self: buy new futon and give that old dusty one to Polka or better yet get Old Hag to buy futon and tell her that it's for Polka but actually it's going to be for you.

I smacked her with my trusty paper fan to get her attention and smacked her again just for fun. "Baka, I'll sleep on the side. It's more comfortable anyway." I lied.

Sigh, I'm going to have a crooked back before I reach the age of 20. . .

-MORNING-

" **Ohayo!**" Itaii! It's too early in the morning. Wah, oh yeah, I **have** to wake up early because of school. At least there's one good point of having a morning persons for a night person. She becomes your own personal and free alarm clock.

" Come on Natsume! It's 1 in the morning and the sun's about to shine! We should be preparing to go to school right now."

Great, I can't believe she forgot her common sense. School doesn't start until 7:00.

**SMACK!**

Gratefully, I still had the energy to smack the girl with the no brain with my paper fan and scold her. "BAKA! School doesn't start for 6 hours! And Don't you dare step out of this 4 cornered room until I say so"

" Oh, okay." She smiled.

I grumbled ominous sounds and again continued to walk the path to the world that called by kindergarteners as 'DreamLand'. Childish, but it was better than counting sheep for the rest of the evening of my whole entire life.

-MORNING FOR SURE-

I didn't bother trying to narrate that whole scene because for once, I woke up before she did only because I couldn't get to sleep at all. And so we were now on our way to school.

On the way down the long flight of stairs, we were bombarded by the hag with questions and orders about 'How to take care of a girl who has amnesia' and threats like 'if you ever want to see the streaks of daylight ever again, you shall, without fail, accompany this girl, Mikan Sakura, wherever she goes except for the women's bathroom and tell her whatever questions she asks or else. . .' and the threat goes longer.

" Bye Bye Selena-neechan!" Polka, now wearing her new Alice Academy school uniform, waved goodbye to our old landhag or landlady. I just snorted at her and turned my back before she gave me her Medusa's glare until. . .

Ooff—!

I was hit on the side by a scooter with a swan for a head. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" I snared at the person who I later recognized as the dreaded Imai.

" Imai, why the sudden change of direction?" she was silent as ever, with her deep amber eyes and equally deep yet short raven hair neatly placed behind her ears. " What do you want?"

She was silent until I saw her gaze move to the moving and noisy object a few meters behind me.

" HOTARU!!"

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

" Idiot. That's what you get for being late in the designated area that I wanted you to go to." What?

" Gommen Hotaru. I remember you telling me to meet you at school at 1 in the morning but Natsume didn't want me to go out of the room until he said so. So I had to wait until I could. But here." Out from the pocket of her short checkered skirt was a small black card that looks liked a memory card.

" I followed your instructions and recorded the face he made when he got surprised last night."

And a smirk formed on the lips of evil entrepreneur that was Imai Hotaru. "Perfect."

" But how?" I asked, trying to keep myself from blushing to death. "Did the two of you—"

Polka grinned and Hotaru showed a small smile. "We're Best Friends!"

And that was the start of a W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L School day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: And that is the end of that chapter. . . Wah, I'm soo tired. I think my eyes are really getting blurred.

Natsume: Then go get your eyes check.

Me: Shut Up. Don't forget, I can call on Mikan whenever I want with my powers of writing.

Natsume: (stays silent)

Me: Heh, thought so. Anyway, Minna-san gommenasai that the update is soo late. My eyes were stuck reading Manga and watching Anime for most of the summer days and now I'll have to go to an enrichment course later on.

Natsume: Ha! That means you're dumb!

Me: Baka! I just want to get ready for next school year. Because I know I'll be pretty busy then.

Natsume: Whatever.

Me: Oh, and I don't know when I can update because of some tiresome and troublesome people near me. As Shikamaru Nara always says: _Mendoksei. . ._ (I think that's the right way to say it) which is Japanese for Tiresome.

Natsume: You yourself are tiresome too.

Me: -Beep- Hello Mikan. . .

Mikan: Already on it. Mikan Super BEAM!!

Natsume: (Hits Natsume and he explodes) Ugyaaa!! BAKA!

Mikan: Minna-san! Arrigatou for reading and see you next time! Bye Bye

Submitted: 4/6/08


	5. Of Flashbacks and Pain

Me: Yo, long time no update. Sorry for being so late in updating this fic but I've been feeling all emo-like that I want to shut myself in a corner of my room thinking of all the good times I had before growing up. Every time I think of those times, I begin to think of glittery stuff glowing all around us and I smile. Hehe, well On to the fic! I hope you enjoy. Sigh, I'm getting inspiration-less and bored now.

Natsume: Whu—?! What about me? No criticizing and stuff?! What the hell!!! (collapses)

Disclaimer: This—Fic—no—no—mine—it—is—Higuchi—Tachibana's—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Natsume's POV** (Because this would be the 5th time I'll be using his POV… I shall imagine putting a cute little heart after his name. Okay, that's weird but I shall find out how to do it on this computer… someday.)

It was friendship at first sight. No, scratch that. It was, without a doubt, **HORROR** to **MY** eyesight.

Why did Polka have to befriend Ruka and mine's arch-nemesis? Well, mostly Ruka's but still… Couldn't she have seen the posters and pictures of us that are scattered and sold about everywhere in Tokyo and were personally photographed by that infamous blackmailer?! Uhh, the denseness of her is so annoying and fricking frustrating that it scares even me.

My scowls were then interrupted with Polka's attempt of hugging THE Imai Hotaru, who is also infamous for her extreme rules of '**No One Shall Touch The Physical (And if you can…Mental) Body of Hotaru Imai**'

" Hotaru!" she used her name with such recklessness and impoliteness from two girls that just met each other, I couldn't help but sense my eyes widen when she had accomplished a task no other person had accomplished before.

Polka Dots had successfully **hugged** the BlackMail Queen of Tokyo.

**Baka-Smack!**

Until that. . . "You frustrating dolt. I said it to you just yesterday Not to touch the clothes nor me." Ah, my shoulders finally slumped with relief as I saw Polka get smacked and flung to the near-by post with the use of Imai's BakaGun.

" Wah Hotaru! I thought I can hug you just like yesterday." Polka exclaimed while rubbing her aching back. Ignoring the fact that they actually, or so it would seem so, hugged yesterday, I smirked with a statement clearly in my head.

" _**Serves her right, dumb Polka**_" Smirks.

Now to entertain to another problem. . . "Hey Imai, how the hell do you two know each other?" I snapped at the purple-eyed girl

And then, like an annoying spring that seems to be glued to me, Polka attacked me. " Natsume-baka! Don't you dare use that tone of voice to my bestest friend!" she shouted and punched my head.

Yes mommy, heh, yeah right, Like I would say that to her. "Cut it Polka Dots. Adults are talking right now so sit."

She blushed and squirmed a few centimeters away from us; poking around her index fingers due to my cruel but just punishment.

"Whatever is the problem Hyuuga-san?" Ha! as if I'll ever fall for that. I am smarter than You shall ever know, **Imai Hotaru**!

" You know that I know what you mean by 'the problem', Imai." I stated with frightful venom in every word that I spoke to her.

She again stared at me blankly with those two fearful and mysterious purple orbs of hers. "Is it wrong for two girls to share a bond of friendship, Hyuuga-san? Or is it that YOU want to share a very **special** bond with my dear friend, Mikan." A small but very significant, in fact universally significant, smile bored her pale white face.

All I could say was. . . "What the hell." . . . Is that damn woman thinking**! Me **and SHE! Me with **Her**?! I plus Polka?! Has her scientific and calculative mind finally burst and explode into ashes?! I, the hottest and most mysterious boy in Tokyo, fall into an emotionally drench love relationship like the soap operas we all see on television with _**her**_, the most unusual, idiotic, stupid and totally innocent Polka Dotted Female who lives with me at the moment?

" I hate you to bits, Imai." I snapped and turned my back on her and calling on Polka Dots to follow my lead. We were after all going to school…Until I was hit by another flying object right above my cerebral cortex.

" Who the Hell?!" I turned my gaze to the offender who, as always, was the dreaded hag of Southern district Tokyo a.k.a. Natsume's apartment building.

" Oi…" I twitched at the woman ignoring me even after hitting me with a frying pan. "Oi…" I said again and again until it started to piss me off too.

And then, I had enough. "Oi! Why the hell are you ignoring me even though you threw a direct hit onto my face? Do you know what will happen if I ever loss my superior intelligence to the likes of an utterly deranged and psycho maniac hag like you?" Man that felt nice to have said it with no regrets or thought at all.

And then, the punishment came… An evil glitter from the eyes and evil aura coming to my sense and then it was as if the world fell into lava hot hell.

**CLUTCH**

It was too late for me now and I knew I was a dead spirit clung to the chains of a sadistic woman never again to enter paradise because of what I said…Sigh. The only thing I felt was the silent fear of her inhumane grip on my poor beautiful locks and the searing heat of my back being burnt with the intense heat radiating from the contents of the copper pot.

"_**Who the HELL are YOU to treat your Landlady like that, huh?**_"

I turned and glowered at the evil monster at my back. I had no choice but do the unthinkable if I were to survive in this pit. " Of course not. Never you my duh—duh—dee—ear swee—eet and co—commm—passio—nate Landlady." Man! The disgusting taste of putrid lies! Lies these are all lies I tell you! "I…I was talking about Mi—Mi— Mee Polkadotted roommate. Ehe"what a disgusting taste inside my mouth. The next time I say those words again in a sentence; the saliva in my mouth will surely become acid and burn my jaw into nothingness.

Ouch.

" Tch, you're nothing but a coward." And she spit something disgusting onto the ground, acting like one of those superhero characters in western movies. Weirdo to the max… And now, turning her mood upside down, she smiled kindly to the girl who was currently sitting on the rock hard cemented floor and gave her a few whispers of advice which she nodded immediately and smiled, she also gave her a huge bento box and then glared at me for a few moments.

Was it just me or are they having a conversation regarding me in any worst case scenario and them laughing it about like some crazed baboons or something?

Sigh, I think I need a shrink to talk to…

" Hey Hyuuga!" the female barbarian called out my name and again giving me glares that could reach into the deepest premises of your heart. " Here." She said and handed me a very well written, high-vocabulary and legally written contract of some sort.

" What is this?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow trying to read it document.

She narrowed her eyes at my questionability of the paper contents. "Just sign it or else I'll quadruple your rent to me and I'll also add in the aircon you suddenly acquired recently." She smirked and I said nothing, it said:

_23__th__ January 2009_

_I, Hyuuga Natsume, age 15, addressed at the Southern Tokyo District Apartment Building of Ms. (hag) hereby claim all responsibilities, health/education/financial, of Ms. Mikan Sakura and shall be held liable if anything were to happen that would make her unfit and unhappy with her current situation. Not only will I pay her that same amount of happiness that was/ will be taken from her (money and time) but I will also become a personal slave to her, to the Owner of the apartment dorm I am currently living, and to her best friend, Ms. Imai Hotaru. If I so ever breach any of the contents inside this document, may I be burned of the living daylights out of me, be skewered to death by angry beavers trampled to infinity by continuous stampedes of wild elephants and not only that, but also be held liable to pay 150 billion yen to Ms. Imai Hotaru and Ms. (Landhag) separately even after death._

_____________________________________

_Signature over Printed name_

I just hold my breath and gasped countless times as I tried to reread the said document over and over again. And one thought came out of those few seconds of anxiety. _**How the Hell did Imai get into this contract and how did they make this in just a few seconds?! HOW?!...**_

With a smile on her lips and a blink from her eyes, she called out to me with pleasure but inside, was the horrible grin of evil alongside a side dish of malice and…uh…evil—ness. "So, sign it already." The owner of said dormitory said.

" Huh, as if I had any other choice." I resigned to do her bidding since I saw; behind that glittering smile was a crooked grin and a frying pan waiting to whack me if I didn't sign it with ink.

" Hyuuga-san" and the other devious perpetrator continued " You can sign it with your own blood if you want. So that we will know that you aren't actually forging that name of yours. Actually it would be best in that form." Gasp, although I didn't actually think about it till the last minute, it could have been my loophole out of this! Damn you Imai and your stinking intelligence!

But luckily, I have a back-up plan that came with this. "What are you nuts? Stupid idiot, I can't believe you people would stoop to this low just to—" I had to stop from continuing my train of conversation because of their, uhm, hard faces.

It couldn't be helped. I just huffed, said what a pain it is and left before anything else would pass through those evil lips of theirs. "Oi let's go Polka Dots and…" what's an appropriate name for her… "Evil Incarnate 2."

**BakaSmack!**

But luckily, because of my awesome agility and reflexes, I dodged it. (Smirk)

" Oops, sorry. I forgot I only brought the gun that can only hit bakas like Mikan and not normal narcissist people like you." She remarked wait who the hell is she calling a Narcissist!

" Who the hell are you calling— narcissist!"

" Who are you calling— baka!"

What the—we said it at the same time!

I glared at her. And she stared at me. We were both pissed.

" Stop copying me—!"

" Stop copying me—!"

Damn it. We're doing it as if…as if… we were reading each other's minds! No! I don't want that! Eew, that would be too far fetched for the likes of someone as hot as me!

" Are you mocking me—?"

" Are you mocking me—?"

What the—I didn't know that she had the word 'mocking' in her vocabulary.

" I like pie—!"

" I like pie—!"

I had to do a secret sweat drop behind the viewers a.k.a. E.I.2 and The Hag because, well, as you can see my dear viewers…we both like **pie**. I didn't think it would stoop this low but it had to stop…we had a beginning and now it's the end of it all.

" Let's go—"

" Let's go—"

" Eh? Go where?" and she had to ask even though she copied the words right out of my mouth. Heh, I knew it! She was the copy cat not me! Man, I want to do my evil laugh right about now.

" Just go already baka. I'm already late as it is thanks to this idiot and" and I suddenly got the feeling that a snake was watching over me. "…the frog."

Gasp, another mind reader. Oh, happy day this is Natsume. Happy day. And now we went along our merry way as the hag bid adieu to her lovely little chicks named Polka and E.I. 2 but never for the poor yet devilishly handsome man named Natsume. Oh, tis' such a shame that thou hath been dropped to this level because of stupid Polka.

**BakaSmack!**

But I had fortunately managed to dodge it quickly during my absentmindedness. "What do you want, Imai?" Can't she see I'm just minding my own business?

" Don't you want to know what happened yesterday?" Oh, I almost forgot about that. NOT! How could I forget the hours I had to spend without having Ruka to protect me from mad women wanting to devour me? If I weren't a man, I could cry of loneliness without a friend like him. Sniff. But…I must Endure!

" Do you _want_ me to listen to your nonchalant voice?" Ha! A nice comeback without revealing the fact that I **was **curious as to what they did yesterday. Eat that Evil Incarnate 2!

She didn't reply and instead faced the brunette haired girl beside me who was staring as if she had waited for that moment to arrive. Eemm…was this actually part of HER PLOT? And she actually had the brains to intake the complications of this Plan?

" That's easy Hyuuga, all I said was 'wait until he criticizes me and then start to retell what happened yesterday." I—I couldn't believe it. She actually Read my mind. How…How…perverted.

And she glared at me coldly saying what I half-expected and half-surprised to hear her say. "I know what you're thinking." It actually sent Goosebumps down my supposed to be maturing body. "Now then Mikan, could you tell dear Hyuuga-san what had occurred yesterday at Alice Academy. I know Hyuuga-san has been _dying_ to know."

Gasp!Shock!Horror! Well, since there's nothing else to do…I'll just have to listen to her voice that tells of a tale that I believe no other person could have succeeded in doing…'The Tale of How Hotaru Becoming my F-R-I-E-N-D' (Of course that would be Polka over there)

" Hmm…Why not! Hehe, Well it started when Selena-neechan kicked Natsume out of his room…"

_**Enter…Flashback mode: (3**__**rd**__** Person View…Finally!)**_

" _What the heck to do you think SLAM—!" and that was the sound of the door closing on it's master's face; The master being the poor Hyuuga outside the four walls of his only shelter._

_The blonde haired woman then turned a happy face towards the flushed out girl Mikan. " Now then Mikan-chan!" and with a smile on her lips and a hint of her own personal evil intention in her eyes. "Let's go get you ready for a surprise!" they were off in a flash through the door that a while ago, closed off its master._

_Luckily, the boy was no longer located outside the hall. Maybe he had quick feet due to the random and daily occurrences of having fangirls chasing after him. Well, at least he got something good out of all that running._

_Well, during those few hours, the pair of female idiots, as Natsume would say, went to the mall to grab a quick brunch with the older one delighted to pay for them both; All the while hearing an unknown yet strangely familiar scream of male terror somewhere near the premises. Later after eating, they went shopping for clothes, mostly for the younger girl and still they kept hearing strange noises but this time, it had an added 'Damn those idiotic and stupid pair of twitty nutcracked girls' repeatedly and a single 'I miss Ruka' and yet Mikan wondered who Ruka was in the first place._

'_Oh well' Mikan thought in her delight as she skipped merrily out of the doors of the large shopping mall along with her caretaker for the day. And still, never did they feel the piercing scorns of guilt and pain that the stranger who was actually someone they knew, felt. _

_Mikan was then lead by her caretaker through a very large and stern gate befitting a prestigious mansion. Mikan stared at the blocked letters found beside the door of the guard house._

" _Ga-ku-en…Alice" she read it to herself. "That's Alice Academy in English" she exclaimed. "Wah, what a cute name like in the story book."_

_And she smiled as she heard her caretaker call for her to go inside a large kiddy-themed bus. "Yes!" she answered and skipped her merry way._

_Inside, she stared at awe at all the shops and people found loitering about the outside windows of the kiddy-bus. She couldn't believe it felt like there was a town on its own located inside the school's premises. She delighted at the fact that she saw young kids playing with strange toys that blew up all kinds of oddities out of delight. It felt like a wonderland to her._

_She even thought how she wanted that stuck up Natsume to go with her next time. _

_The bus stopped at the last stop nearing an Old English themed tea house. They both entered it and found it to be filled with frills and doilies. It was girly themed and so Mikan concluded that the resident was indeed of the same sex as her._

…_or not._

_And Mikan gasped as what came out of the kitchen door was something unexpected._

_With widened olive eyes, she exclaimed. " Trans—Transvestite!"_

"_Eh?" and both guest and visitor went petrified at the statement._

_Minutes later, they all regained their composure and resumed to what they had in planned. First off, was an introduction…_

_The blonde haired Man with lots of frills covering his clothes started off first. " Konnichiwa, My name is Narumi-sensei and I'm a teacher here in this institution. You must be the little girl that Selena-san was so delighted at." And when he smiled, Mikan thought, 'he must __**really **__be a transvestite'_

_But perishing the thought, the girl replied back with a nod. "H—hai! My name is Mikan. And thanks for the tea and sweets."_

_They both smiled back including Selena and thoughts of 'What a sweet girl she is' filled the atmosphere of the room occupied._

" _Well Mikan-chan, you go outside and explore the premises while Selena-neechan and Narumi-sensei talk about something very important." The blonde-haired older woman said to her company and shooed her outside the frilled walls when the girl nodded an okay._

_The door was closed and Mikan was free to roam, but she pondered. Where should she go? The town or explore the forest that was conveniently placed near the residence of the kind transvestite? As she pondered…_

_**Whack!**_

_She was flattened to the ground and scooter marks were found grazed at her back. She angrily rose from that position and glared at the person riding the goose scooter._

" _Hey You! Why did you—"_

_And she paused at the sight of wonder before her. Dark raven locks and mysterious purple beaded eyes plastered in that white porcelain face of hers. It was enough to make Mikan interested in her._

_Purple eyes narrowed at the awe-struck girl. "You're—"_

_Mikan blushed again and stood to greet her. "Ca—can I be your friend?" wow, what a straight question._

_Before the short haired girl answered, she showed the brunette a picture from out of her pocket. "Is this you?" she asked._

" _Yup!" she answered._

_And with quick precission and unbeknownst delight, she agreed. "Sure." And quickly, Mikan rushed to her side and gave her a huge hug. "Yay! My first bestest friend!" she giggled like a small child and at that same moment, the door whooshed opened to a smirking Landlady._

"_Mikan-chan! From now on, you are a student of this institution called Gakuen Alice"_

_Mikan was wide-eyed. "Eehh??!!!" and so she was shocked at the fastness of the events. And it all happened withing 24 hours. That must be world breaking._

_**End of Flashback Mode (Return to Natsume POV)**_

" And so that ends my tale of getting enrolled at Gakuen Alice. It was the most fun I've ever had." She smiled and yeah, I think I knew who that person who cried I miss Ruka was…

Those stupid idiots…

" So, what's the name you were given to be enrolled here?" of course she should have a proper name. I was placing me bets on Polka Dots as a first name. (Smirk)

" Oh that." She smiled " Selena-neechan was staring at the pink blossoms falling from the trees and she said that I was a Sakura. So my name is Mikan Sakura." She giggled. Eehh—! And I thought that it was Polka Dots. Stupid hag, ruining my dreams of humiliating that idiot.

" Hey Natsume!" I heard someone shout from the back. I turned and saw someone who was not supposed to be seen and I was surprised…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: And so ends another chapter of this fic. Blah, Blah, Blah. Man I hate my life! Right now, I idolize and think of only Code Geass. I can't believe that ending! T'was a cruel and yet just fate! So Stupid, is made me cry…Sniff. I shall miss it! Oh so much. I also wish to make a Code Geass fic. I have one in mind already but I am so lazy right now. Please forgive me if my updates are long and postpones for so long. Okay, Till Here. Arrigatou for those keeping faith. Fight the POWER. Nippon BANZAI!!!

Natsume: What about Me? (cries and teary-eyes)


	6. Best of Friends

Me: Yo, long time no update, right? Well, I have noticed that I am currenlty having less reviews than before. But I am thankful for those that **did** review...

Natsume: Maybe because your story sucks.

Me: Shut Up! If the story sucks then You suck!

Natsume: No way, I'm all powerful and handsome. (**smirk**)

Me: You shall pay dearly Natsume~~~ (Evil glare)

Natsume: . . . no comment

Disclaimer: I am not Higuchi Tachibana therefore I do not own Gakuen Alice therefore I am not as rich as Higuchi Tachibana therefore I am writing this disclamer something because of uhh... something. OK On with the fic!

* * *

Whenever we hear the name Ruka Nogi, we would always describe him as: thoughtful, handsome, sophisticated, bright, good with animals, nature-aware, loving and dashingly beautiful with his shiny and clean cut blonde locks and his aquamarine orbs that make him look much like a foreigner in the city of Tokyo. He was also adored by the women that surrounded the him not only because of his cool personality but because he also had a _loving_ side to him.

Yes, although he had guarded that secretwith his entire 1/3 of his life span, it could not be help that word would spread out about how he would actually hug any animal related object near the vicinity or how he would have 'oogly' eyes over any animal and there was also the fact that he was caught having 'play time' with his class' pet animal, Piyo. No thanks to Ms. Hotaru Imai by the way.

But there was also a a dark side to the story as to why he hid his true loving personality from the world. And that happened a few years ago, when he was still at the tender age of 10. . .

_Flashback _(_3rd POV):_

_Ruka Nogi was a newly transferree student in Gakuen Alice and he liked the fact that it was a most interesting school that was filled with special and often 'nifty' inventions that could not be found anywhere else outside the four-high walls of the large institution. Strangely enough though, they were strictly forbidden from ever revealing the secret f oundings they discovered while enrolled in the said institution. But that didn't bother the blonde student as he was warmly welcomed by his batchmates and classmates all the same as his previous school abroad. He was especially welcomed by the female portion of the class which wasn't strange since he was considered then as the **cutest toy** that the girls fondled with as of the moment._

_But now, back on to the topic at hand._

_It was during the first week of his enrollment in Gakuen Alice. He was pretty much familiar with the route normally taken by students inside the expansed school although, because he was a spirited and adventurous youth, he decided to explore the other compounds of other levels that the school offered. _

_He already memorized the different routes in the elementary division. He was quite aware now of the rising structures of the middle school buildings and was just finishing off exploring the outer regions of the High School grounds. He was still afraid then that he would get caught by the proper authorities if seen outside his supposed level._

_And so off he went secretly behind the thick forest that covered the outer regions of the compound and excitedly went on to his next target, **The Inner Regions of the High School Department**. But it was cut short as the bell rang for the dismissal of the High School students. _

_He quickly had to hide before his cover was blown. He thought of different ideas as to where he could perform said plan and had different positions as his eyes scouted the different areas surrounding the forests. Unfortunately because it was still a little to early for evening, he could not think of hiding behind the shadows of the trees. _

_Instead, his eyes wandered some more. And soon he was rewarded with a simple looking te__a __house that looked like no one was inside as of the moment and it was luckily located just near the edges of where he was found at. He had to decide fast because he didn't have much time left. He had to give __his chances that there would be no one inside the house. _

_And so he dared himself to go in before it was too late._

_He opened the door that gave off a creaky sound as if it hasn't been used for years. Hopefully it was true else there actually was someone there but she was too lazy to put in oil in its hinges._

_He gave off a sigh of relief as he saw that there was no light eminating the inside of the room. No one was using it, currently. It was dark inside that cabin and he also noticed that it was a bit stuffy inside making the notion that it look a bit abandoned a flaw. _

_He had just made his first big mistake in his whole entire ten year old life._

_His second mistake would actually be entering deeper inside the mysterious recesses of the room, discovering more of the darker secrets that was kept inside._

_He walked inside into what he could make out as the living room since it had the figures of large furniture and antiques that were covered in a thick white layer of cloth. _

"_It must deserted." Ruka concluded. And he smiled at the thought that this could be a very probable place for a secret hideout which he could use as an escape route from all the attention especially from the women._

_He was happy with that fact as he decided to stay for a bit even at the cost of worrying his driver who was currently outside waiting for him. He yawned as he settled himself on the large sofa covered with the white cloth. He was ready for a short nap until a click coming from a switch was heard and the ceiling lights were blinding his pale blue eyes._

" _Oh Crap!" he cursed and yelped because he fell due to the stinging brightness of the light. He tried to cover his eyes and search for a hiding spot before it was too late._

_But it WAS too late, unfortunately..._

" _Oh My! What a surprise." the stranger who entered gasped. Ruka heard the voice and concluded that it was a male although he added a strange high pitch to his voice._

" _You're one of the elementary students here right...uhhmmm...one of my students? Yup. You're the boy everyone recognizes as the most popular toy the girls are currently engrossed in. My, you are cute." he answered to his own question. Reaching out to him with his smooth and pale hand, he said "here, allow me to pull you up."_

_As soon as his eyes cleared, he directly stared at the figure in front of him. He felt himself wanting to roll over in disgust and embarrassment._

_It was a figure Ruka, for once in his current life, could not identify whether a male or a female._

_**It**, because he could not decide whether the person was male or female, had a thin figure and features that were the same as Ruka. Blonde hair reaching to **it's **shoulders, blue orbs that could be mistaken as a reflection of the sea, and a body that could be found in those High Class Metropolitan Cover magazines._

_But still, Ruka could not classify **it** into a proper gender._

_And yet, Damn! Ruka could not help but worry if someday **He** would turn out to become like that person._

" _Hmm... aren't you going to stand?" the stranger inquired._

_The boy snapped out from his train of thought and decided to stand without turning to the aid he was given by the stranger. He tried to cover himself by lowering his head and at the same time, he tried to look at the person to identify said person._

_He/She said he knew that the boy was an elementary student._

_Meaning: He/She is enrolled in this school Or a part of the school Administration._

_He/She said he recognized him as one of his students._

_Meaning: He/She is a teacher of his class._

_He/ She said that he knew him as the 'most popular toy that the girls are currently engrossed in.'_

_Meaning: . . . Ruka doesn't know what THAT means anymore!_

_He/ She commented that he was C-U-T-E._

_Meaning: . . . no comment._

" _Uhmm. . . I. . . I'm sorry for intruding." he was preparing himself to leave at that instant. "I'll be leaving now." he was turning towards the door when something pulled him back._

" _Wait a minute! Don't worry, I won't tell on you." the voice ensured him to stop "And if you DO go out, I'm not so sure if I can ensure a clean permanent record on you, Mr. Nogi."_

_Crap, the person knows him already. And he couldn't escape because now his Record was on the line. No,there was no other choice but to stay behind. . ._

_**Into the jaws of the beast . . .**_

" _Irrashaimase! To my little tea house. Let me offer you a nice cup of tea." Ruka fully turned now to a whole new world that he later realized, was filled with doilies, frills and dolls._

_Oh Damn, this is a. . . dare he say it, a Very Girlish house. And when he saw who was the owner of said establishment, he had nothing left to say as he recognize who **HE** was._

" _Na—Narumi-sensei?!" he gasped as he saw him wearing a frilly apron while preparing the tea for his guest._

_Ever since the first day, He had his doubts on Narumi-sensei since he would often cosplay very feminine like clothes, the fact that he takes care of his shouder length hair was another factor, then the fact that he was well versed in the gossip around the whole campus that he was a popular student with the girls was another bonus, the girly tea shop he owned and last but not the least was the **FRILLY APRON**._

_His spine shivered at what else could happen the longer he stayed in this...this...he could not even begin to describe it._

"_Ruka, would you like one lump or two?" his sensei asked, distrubing him once again from his train of thought._

" _I—I--" he could not find the exact words to answer._

_The older man stopped and stared at him seriously, letting his chin lean on his hands that were placed on top of the now recently discovered frilly table. " You know, you're kinda cute." _

_**CRACK!**_

_Ruka thought because of what that man said, something cracked deep inside was really disturbing._

" _But you know." his grin widen. "I'm not a transvestite."_

_**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**_

_That was **WORST** than disturbing. Does that mean that He was the gay one in this weird relationship?!_

_Crap._

_And Double Crap._

_End of Flashback_

After that comment, he could not remember what happened after that, only that he awoke inside the backseat of his limousine with his driver behind the wheels. He tried to ask the driver how he ended up in the seat but the driver said that a kind young teacher with blonde hair carried his unconcious body outside the gates of the school without ever needing a thanks in return.

Ruka doubted that he needed any thanks after that situation.

As much as he wanted to remember though, it felt like his body and mind both agreed never to talk about that matter anymore.

And because of that incident, Ruka has learned NEVER to get too close to anyone who was really close with the feminine side of the human race. And ever since he saw him outside the apartment, he just kept looking at his best friend with a bunch of female sex ranging from the young man's dorm tenant, to a new girl, and finally to his most hated arch nemesis Hotaru Imai.

All he could say was. . .

What has he done to the world to make him deserve this?!

Is he going to be left out as the only male who doesn't completely like the opposite sex?!

Damn it all. . .

There was nothing else Ruka could do at that moment except follow and observe. He hid behind the shadows as he leaned onto the conversation the mysterious girl was explaining to his best friend. He didn't clearly hear all of her story only that the girl was a new transferee student and that she went to the mall and while shopping for clothes, she heard a person screaming something and sighing that he missed a certain 'Fluka...Muka' or something like that.

Well, whatever. He had something more imporatant than that idiot person.

**Ruka's POV:**

At last their conversation seems to be over. And now to move and to make a shocking surprise onto my 'best friend'.

I was angry at the fact that he was lying to me more than the fact that he was surrounded by women at that moment. No, I wasn't jealous, if you could recall the flashback, **women + me do **_**not**_** mix**. But the fact that he was **lying** to **me**, the person who took his time off just to make sure he didn't get lost. Me, who took care of providing him his food every single food time for the whole month that he resided here in Tokyo. Me, who took his time to tour him the ins and outs of Tokyo so that he wouldn't become a lost kitten in the twisted alleyways of this city.

Couldn't he even show a little appreciation? I haven't even heard him say Thanks wholeheartedly...Not Once!

Damn, he's gonna pay for this Dearly.

" Hey, Natsume." I called from behind him. I could start seeing his spine shiver in fright that his secret was revealed to me.

Pitiful. And yet I shall show him No Mercy.

" A—a—Ruka. What are you doing here?" Hmpf, trying to cover your edginess with a question eh? Not gonna happen.

" I wanted to see if you could go to school by yourself." because I know your still a _big baby inside. _" And I wanted to drop off an early breakfast for you but it seems you've got _lovely ladies_ here to give you your _nourishment_." with that statement, I know he'll get the fact that I'm irritated with him, or else I'll know that he really is an idiot blinded by the _females_.

" Uh, do you want to go to school together with them?" said the backstabbing lying prince of Tokyo. And I actually told him the secret as to why I didn't like to hang out with girls all the time! It makes me so sick with the fact that my best friend LIED to me. But then again, a well thought out torture plan is now in motion.

Heh, he cannot escape me now. He knows too much already and I won't let him leave my sight this easily. Starting inner evil Laugh *Bwahahahaha*

" Sure, we ARE going in the same school right?" I smiled at Natsume as though nothing wrong occurred for the passed few moments. But, then again, by the way he is discreetly fidgeting his movements, I could say, he _knows_ all hell will break loose later on.

_**Hehehehehehe. . . . . . .**_

" Umm..." I heard someone mumble behind me. I was certain that the sick and evil _**Imai**_ was accompanying him but there was also another one whom I failed to notice before. Surely ,the one mumbling was in no way that sadistic Imai. So it must be the other person. I turned to look at curious olive eyes looking straight at my eyes. For the first time, innocent and without any ill intentions were marked within them.

I never actually thought that there would be another female who had those eyes but I was somehow, partially, undecidedly, wrong...

" E—to...what is it?" I asked through blushing cheeks. It was out of embarrassment at having seen such an innocent face like hers. It had to be or else Natsume and Imai would not be staring at me out of the corners of their eyes.

" Usagi! You're like a rabbit." she stated as I tried to question her, she started to pat the top of my blonde hair slowly and gently as if I **was **some kind of pet. " Waaiii!!! you're hair is so soft like a rabbit's fur. I like rabbits,too. Do you have a pet rabbit with you?"

Eh, that was...a strange question. But somehow, it touched me to hear someone like rabbits like I do. " Uh, no I don't have one. I can't take care of a rabbit because I live by myself in an apartment not so far from here."

" Ehh!!! Really? You should get one so that you'll have someone to guard your home. There're lots of burglars in the city you know." uhmm, doesn't she mean a **guard dog**?

" E—to..." I was lost with words. I wanted to correct her, but I was afraid that I may hurt her. She looked so fragile and gentle like someone I knew before.

" Oi, we're here already." what! I hadn't really noticed that she and I were** talking **_**and **_**moving**. I haven't done that with a girl without making me uncomfortable in a long time.

Suddenly, the same girl was jumping excitedly towards the huge gates encasing the school that we were enrolled in.

" Natsume-kuun~ let's go in! I wanna see my new classmates now." I couldn't believe it, but I felt ensnared in that beautiful smile she glowed. I only heard my friend grumbled and complained how annoying as they briskly walked passed me.

Natsume turned to look at me briefly, we looked eye-to-eye as he said. " I'll catch you around."

My anger went down all the way into zero as the girl waved goodbye to me.

And I hadn't really notice the three most important things to do when I was with them:

Move up another step in my plan of revenge towards Natsume.

Ask the name of the young transferee student and;

3. Introduce myself to the new student.

" It takes you aback right?" I noticed that Imai was suddenly talking to me without the clicking sounds of her camera. I stood there silently admiring the pair. Suddenly wishing **I** was in Natsume's place.

" It's as if all the world stood still and in peace while you were staring at her face."

" Ye—Yeah" I couldn't agree more.

" Actually, I have pictures of you having that face."

_**~CLICK~**_

" What the—Imai!!" I should've known. I came to a conclusion that morning as I went wild chasing after a girl on her goose scooter, that not all women are like that mystery person. Kind, Sweet, Gentle, Loving, and Innocent.

" Imai! Give me the negatives or else!

Sigh~ I must also make a revenge plot against this girl, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: What the—You cut me off my glory, Man! What the hell are you?! Now, the readers will be upset because they couldn't read my gullibleness!

Me: Aha! So you Do admit you're gullible.

Natsume: . . .on the inside. (cries in his heart)

Me: You're so sensitive! Eeww! Meanwhile, sorry for the delay of action. I almost lost my inspiration right now and I was having Writer's Block and all. It's luckily summer so I get to spend my days working and eating and sleeping and watching TV and uhh that's all...Well, please review or else I won't get inspired again...(Sniff) Alas, I must again think of my future...I can't believe I'm going off to college! Wah!Well, I shall dedicate this chapter to my batchmates even though the story has no relation to my real life with them. Gommenasai to all the things I've done to them!

Natsume: Che, who'd get inspired by your...

**PUNCH!**

Mikan: Sorry for the wait. I had to buy some ice cream. It's so hot right now. Anyways, have a nice summer.


	7. Sorry is the Hardest Thing to Say

Me: Yo, long time no update. Sorry for being so late in updating this fic again. I hope this will make up for all the lost time. It's pretty long.

Natsume: So what if it's pretty long?

Me: Ignoring the guy with me. I have to ask for your forgiveness if ever there are mistakes found on this chapter.

Natsume: Damn it, You haven't given me enough showtime like the first chapter!

Me: Still ignoring him, I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank the reviewers that still kept on reviewing this fic. They have given me the inspiration to move on with this fic (Sparkly things start flying around) Thank You! (Kisses the air)

Natsume: Wierdo...Whatever, on to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: My name is not Higuchi nor do I have a Tachibana on my name. So this fic is not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter: Sorry is the Hardest Thing to Say

**Natsume's POV:**

That was clearly unexpected. Although, for the past few years of my life, I have taught myself to _expect the unexpected_. That was totally a _woah, I thought I expected the unexpected but I unexpectedly didn't get what I had unexpected_. If you catch my drift.

Since the start of having Ruka _**tag**_ along with the strange and totally delusional party which contained two hated foes of ours well one of them was still a stranger to Ruka but I hated that _certain female _with my entire being. I thought that he would get me by then with his evil yet totally nasty plots of revenge. Being a close friend of his and being the only one who known of his tragic and defiled past with that perverted, gay yet _supposed_ straight guy, he would have considered me a traitor to what he called _**the last of the male half of the human race that didn't yet get infected by the female virus **_or **cooties** or so to speak.

Of course, I was still immune to _girl disease_ but having him see me in my 'weak state', meaning threatened with the fact that I'll be kicked out of my own home and being surrounded by two female control-freaks that were secretly accomplices and a totally idiotic nuisance yet strangely attractive girl, would boast the opposite.

" Natsume! Hurry up. Do I have to drag you around this place? I don't even know where we are right now" And I was back to reality, facing the rough and dangerous trial of having to guide this totally idiotic girl around campus, risking my reputation as the totally hot and cool loner guy of Tokyo. Sigh, the things I do for my personal needs to survive. Maybe I should have taken that opportunity of being skewered by beavers and trampled to death by elephants when I still had the chance. It would've been less painful and less humiliating that this.

And then a great outburst of ideas of escape came to me. And I chose the most highly successful idea from the thousands of ideas that came by me. But first, I had to find _**him**_...

I scowered throughout the court yard and across the widening stretch of uniforms that were aligning themselves towards school. I knew _**he**_ was part of the universally long line headed towards the institution but that was a problem.

He fitted too well with the crowd...

I had to sigh, this was going to take a while. And I had to keep my eyes out to the stupid Polka Dots before she runs out and becomes a stray Polka Dog in the midst of all this confusion. That wouldn't be a nice thing to happen, especially if the old hag were to find out.

Crap...

" Hey, Hey Natsume can I pick one of these flowers?" the Polka Dotted girl was pointing at a bush of flowers that were aligned towards a frilly and girly tea house. I didn't answer her at that moment since my eyes were stuck wondering about the grounds searching for that specific boy.

" Hey Natsume! Are you listening at all?" I caught her staring at me with a questionable stare. But I just smirked. I liked making her annoyed because of me. It made me feel like my old self. _**The Super Cool and Totally Hot Devilish Me**_.(Smirk)

I could even feel myself laughing evilly at the thought, hehe. So Hot...

I heard the girl mumbled something inaudible but I was still stuck praising myself and other things still related to me that I didn't care. Oh yeah, I still had to get my grocery shopping done today. And I have work...It was a Monday, wasn't it? No, I think I was given a day off or so I was told. But then again I should ask Ruka about it since he works with me but will he kill me with that dreaded stare again once we see each other?!

While I was stuck contemplating myself and arguing on the inside, Polka Dots was doing something with the bushes but it was hidden with her back. I thought that I felt my spine tingle with a cold sensation that something _really awful _was going to happen in a matter of seconds.

Ever since I was little, I had the knack of feeling something bad happening to me with the exact time before impact. Call it ESP or telekinesis, a sixth sense or even a gift from God to help all the hot people around the world for all I care, but I was ,for the countless of times of being assaulted from females obsessed with my body, thankful. Really Thankful.

And now, that gift from the Almighty is telling me to prepare for impact within...

5

4

3

2

1...

A dashing cloud of smoke from the long line kept going our way. The sheer force from the object separated the lines as if it were Moses dividing the Dead Sea with his all powerful God gifted staff. Except, the staff was out of this scene. The object was moving closer and closer in an insanely high speed that could not have been possible for a normal human being but then again, there were **those** type of people that kept reaching out their dirty and perverted hands on handsome men like me. Yes, and I already knew **she** was behind that thick fog of smoke.

"Great" I sighed, knowing all too well what will happen on impact. I readied myself for her, glancing at the surrounding area for a moment to find a small space to step aside. And then...

" Kyaaa!!!Natsume-sama!" the fangirl screamed, her arms wide open ready to catch her expected victim in a gripping and life-threatening bear hug. But of course, the victim was too smart for the likes of her. And in the end, permy green hair and auburn locks mixed and got into a large entangled mess. And let me tell you, coming from a guy who had some short of fashion sense, those two colors **don't** mix **at all.**

" Umm..." the Polka Dotted girl mumbled in pain out of the sheer wait of the girl in front of her body.

I couldn't help but feel indefinitely disturbed at the sight. Helloooo...this **is** a boy-girl relationship romance novel, isn't it? Wait, is **this** a romance fiction?! Does that mean **my own** existence is futile?! Do I even know who I am ANYMORE?! I **AM **Natsume Hyuga known as the loner/hottie in Tokyo, aren't I?! Gasp, I don't know who I am annymore!

I must therefore weep on the inside since I still have a reputation to keep, as of the moment...

" Natsume-sama, Natsume-sama, Natsume-sama were you okay during our long and sorrowful parting?" the permy-haired fangirl chanted while rubbing her face on the black cloth. That is really, to put it bluntly and out of all the extremely complicated words in my dictionary and vocabulary, _disturbing_.

" Frankly, you're disturbing. Permy." and as if the sound of my voice resonated to the ears of the girl, she quickly turned her head a complete 180 degrees towards me. Her face flushed with shame, embarrassment, stupidity and all those feelings that girls get when they realized that their idolized no slash that, their **obsession** was at the other way around and then the girl finds out **who **she caught in her death trap.

" Kyaaa!" her shrilling shriek_ almost_ matched that of Polka's amazingly high frequency sonar-like voice. Almost, that is. " Who is this girl touching me?!" she hurriedly moved away from Polka as if she were a spec of dirt on her new Gucci original.

Yes, she was richer than anyone else but she was also a stuck-up obsessed wannabe-girlfriend of Natsume which she herself proclaimed but is actually a farce. Sigh, that's why I hated girls. They always come to conclusions first and leave the explanations later. Don't worry, I know pretty much out of personal experience. Damn stupid females... I know how Ruka feels. As a fellow handsome man of this human race, Ruka wherever you are, _**I feel your pain.**_

" Natsume-sama! That was cruel of you." the permy-head pouted reaching out her hand towards me, awaiting for me to get it but eew, no way am I touching that piece of girly trash. Instead I turned and stared at the being she smacked head-on and spoke nonchalantly, "Oi, Let's get going, Polka."

" Polka?" she questioned again. "Natsume-sama, is that my new nickname?" Umm, like Eew! Your nickname should be Perverted Princess, in short, HORNY GIRL!

I twitched and called out the name of the still recovering girl only this time with much force needed. "Oi Polka, stop goofing off and get up." I snapped at her and the auburn girl quickly responded with a pouty face saying. "What is **your** problem?! Clearly, you can see that I'm hurt, Baka Natsume! Bleh!"

Resisting the urge to punch her and stretch her cheeks, dragging her out to the forwarding lines of the student body. But of course, after certain events and the fact that my impatience can sometimes run off. I reached out to her pale porcelain face and squeezed the life out of one of puffy cheeks.

"Stupid, idiotic Polka. Get the hell up and follow me...**or else**." I gave her my signature death glare but because of the number of times that I gave her, she suddenly had almost miraculously grown a certain immunity to my death glares. It really is a miracle that someone actually has that kind of immunity to my glare.

The girl pouted at my glare. Yup, she didn't get infected and experience such symptoms like spine chills, extreme paleness of the face, numbness of legs, speechlessness, etc., etc. Yup, nothing at all. Only **pouting**. Which was a sign that the glare was **not **working up to its full capacity.

Damn it, it's like I'm losing my edge to this girl. How humiliating.

" Give me your hand first." she commanded. I couldn't help but twitch. What the hell is she thinking...I reach out and grab **her**? Clearly, her mind is thick with the fog called dimwitted-ness. Or maybe it was the fault of that sadistic and evil queen of blackmail, **IMAI**. No way am I falling into her death trap. No Way am I risking my reputation as the Single Man who is a certified Purebred Chick Magnet.

I gave her the No-Way-Am-I-Helping-You-You-Big-Headed-Polka-Dotted-Idiot look which she gladly returned with a smirk and a I-Know-You'll-Help-Me-Or-Else-I'm-Telling-Selena-Neechan-And-Besides-It-IS-Your-Fault look. Damn it,she knows too much. But if I kill her now, I'd make a scene that would Still instill to the minds of the witnesses thus letting the news spread to the sensory organs of the Hag. Damn it, I had no other choice but to reach out to her flattened body. Ignoring the gaping faces of the spectators and the shrieking Permy girl.

I almost forgot to introduce her. Meet Permy Girl, her real name: I don't give a damn to know. Her age: I don't know, maybe the same age as me and Ruka since she's part of our class. Her Hobby: who cares, other than stalking Ruka and I, that's all I know maybe that **is **her hobby. Miscellaneous Topics about her: I told you, I got no care in the world about her, her specific feature is that her green seaweed-like hair makes people think that she's a sea monster. Oh, and when she gets moody just like now, her seaweed-like hair seems to wiggle out of place. Wierdo.

" Get up already." I stated and she grinned at the politeness that I had portrayed to her. I was actually at her mercy and by the hotwheels that I currently lost to her, I didn't like it one bit. This was embarrassing but must endure for the sake of having a home to return to after all this hellish day was over.

I didn't get the chance to find that certain person that I needed to find because of certain situations that made Polka and I move to the inside of the large infrastructure after that unfortunate collision with one of my fangirls. I had to have the obligation of touring her the inner compounds of the structure myself. _How Delightful..._

We had a lot of time on our hand so we got to tour half of the rooms found in the High School Department. But because I had to get her registered myself, I took her to the Principal for a formal introduction and so that she knew what section she belonged and her schedule for the upcoming school year, too. But before that, we had another certain encounter with another problem.

" Mikan-chan! Long Time no see." a tall blonde-haired man bumped directly into my acquaintance's face and at that moment hugged her like she was a doll. I knew only one person in this whole entire institution that had the courage to hug a girl with the body of a High School student in public. And **_he _**was gay.

" Narumi-sensei! It's only been a while but I missed you too!" Polka laughed as Narumi lifted her thin body up into the air as if her body weight was that of a piece of paper. Hmpf, I'm not jealous. I can look at those two all I want and NOT get JEALOUS at ALL. Except irritated at the fact that THEY WERE WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME.

" Oi, can we get a move on. You're wasting my time.I need to get to class, idiot Narumi." I provoked, hoping that he actually listened to me during his 'fun time.'

" Ah, Natsume-chan." At last he notices! But with the -chan...

" Don't you dare make nicknames with me." I grumbled.

As if caring, he turned and faced Polka. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'll supervise your stay here and I shall escort you to the principal's office myself. Natsume-_kun_ can go back to his classes now." At last...SALVATION!

" Well, see you two." I turned my back to the direction of my classroom, on the inside, I was grateful and glad that I was finally separated from the _problem child_.

The school bell for the first period rang when I got to my classroom. But I didn't care since whenever I got to school, I only slept or read manga inside the classroom in order for time to pass by. I already knew the lessons, I only went to school because I knew I needed to finish my High School Educational Degree in order to attain into some profitable job in the future.

I slumped back at my seat at the back, ignoring the staring faces of the students and the teacher. I glanced at my seatmate, Ruka, before sitting at my place. Plastering the manga book on top of my face and the heels of my shoes on top of my portion of the desk, I slept.

Even as close as we were since the tables were joint together like those found in universities, I didn't hear a word of disagreement from Ruka but I was reluctant to say sorry to the guy. After all, he was the first to give **me** the cold shoulder. But, this farce, can't go on like this...he had to know the truth before this situation got any worse.

From behind the manga book I muttered words coherent only to Ruka's ears. "Hey Ruka, I..."

I was disrupted when the doors of the classroom slid open.

I heard the people stand and greet our Homeroom Adviser, the transvestite-sensei, a good morning.

" Ohayo my wonderful students and assistant teacher!" he greeted back.

" Sensei, please! This is supposed to be your scheduled period. Please let me go Home!" the eyeglass wearing substitute whimpered but was not heard of. Actually, no one took notice to the poor wimp. He was too wimpy to be able to be respected by the class. Heh, whimp.

" Now, now. Don't be in a fret. I came here to introduce to you a new student who'll be joining our class." From behind the cover of the manga book, my crimson eyes widened into plate dishes. No way, I thought that she would be placed in a lower level like maybe 3rd Grade or even lower than that.

" Now class please welcome this lovely young lady. Could you please write down your name on the board in front." the transvestite requested the girl.

" Yes Sir!" came the voice's reply. After jotting down the characters on board, I glanced to see that I was correct to claim that I knew that voice all too well. It was also a surprise that she even knew how to write the correct kanji for her name.

_Mikan Sakura_.

" Hello everybody, Please take care of me." and she politely bowed in front of them. Showing courtesy that she did not even care to give to me, her savior! Idiot girls are soooo skin-deep people. I'd pity the student that would have to seat right next to that idiot. She would be opening her big mouth non-stop and annoy the person until the end of time itself...

I shifted my eyes to the window on my left as I heard the suspected-to-be-gay teacher say something about her seating place. "Mikan-chan, if you could please sit in between those two students at the back and the one to your left would be your partner."

I heard a few gasps that I muffled out and the Permy Girl giving a shriek but why should I care? "Hello, nice to meet you again and umm...excuse me...is your friend here asleep?"...maybe I should've cared slightly.

" E—eto..." I heard Ruka's wimpy attempt of answering the girl whom I've come for the last 48 or less hours to hate.

" Hey! Is he DEAD or something?" she was now worrying herself and shaking my arm non-stop. What the hell...

Instead of trying to smack the head of the girl I just held the hand that was shaking me vigorously and squeezed it so painfully that she would come to understand the body language that said ' Shut-the-hell-up-or-else-I'll-punch-you-and -shove-a-gym-sock-up-your-big-mouth.

And it worked wonders...that was until I heard her gasped as she realized who she had to deal with. That didn't help my situation either so there was a Mutual Understandment in it. I squeezed her arm again using the body language that said 'Sit-Down-Shut-Up-Or-Else-_**Glare**_' and it worked again.

And now, to suffer the rest of the day with this...this...I can't even get use to this yet.

I couldn't even get to lunch without going over the point of Annoyance without _her_ sticking up like a sore thumb. Most of the periods we had, which were 5 in the morning before lunch bell, were spent with either her crying out to Imai sitting two rows up front or sobbing it up wishing that she had stayed home and played with the Old Hag-neechan. Worse yet was when it came to Math Class with that horrible evil aura teacher that had a fascinating interest on frogs, Jinno-the jerk face-sensei.

Well, let me tell you this, I couldn't get enough peace of mind to even write my own name on the blank piece of questionnaire without hearing that wretched girl asking what the answer was to #1 and the following consecutive numbers. It was so irritating that I couldn't hold on the feeling any longer...

" Damn it, wretched Polka!The Answer is 2 square root of 3." I slapped my forehead in disgrace. This was simple algebra and as a -supposedly- certified High School Student, she couldn't get it?! I was infuriated.

I hope it wasn't in the contract that **I **had to _tutor _this lowly excuse for an evolved form of a monkey...

Worse yet, was that I _got out of my cool side..._

" Hyuuga-san, is there a problem with the surprise test I am giving the class?" I hid my choked voice with an equal glare to the eyeglass rimmed control-freak. Electricity was surely buzzing out of his unnaturally malnourished face.

I couldn't let my weakness show, not even the slightest. No, No, No, No, No, No... That would be a hell worse than standing up and let my Precious Hot Wheels collection get auctioned off to a careless and irresponsible unfortunate roommate" What the hell are you looking at?"

I swear I could hear a vein pop out not from his head but from his frog. Wait, what the heck? Do they share some kind of alien bonding connection that was invisible to the naked eye? This was getting ever weirder and weirder by the second.

As I stood out of the classroom door and stare at the outside surroundings with my hands busy carrying the wieghts of two water buckets on each side, I thought of a fitting title to this awful morning. Ah yes...

_The Lost Days of Handsome Men_.

Specifically Me.

Then something dawned to me. Math was the last period in the morning until lunch break.

Lunch--

Lunch Break--

Free Lunch--

Ruka--

Oh Crap I have to say sorry to Ruka or else I'll have no Lunch on Lunch Break. Nooo!!! I need my protein. I need my Soda. I need my rice. I need my nutrients. I need my precious Health back.

Lunch, a holy hour to receive blessings from God to our stomachs. Lunch, a time when students mingle while having their midday food eaten. Lunch, a time when students can relax and take it easy whilst they prepare for the perpetually boring part of the day which was afternoon school time. Which would not take long unless I find Ruka and fill this pit hole that was once my STOMACH! Is this the punishment that Ruka said -secretly- to me? If so, it's pretty harsh man!

I went on my way after having to suffer an extra _30 minutes _**after** the lunch bell rang weighing those insufferable buckets on my hands without thought of rest, only HUNGER. I tried to spot that clean and sheen looking mop of blonde hair that could specifically be brought out only by my closest friend. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it anywhere. Damn it. This really was a cursed day.

I tried the classroom. I tried the cafeteria. I tried the gardening club's special green house. I even tried the secret teachers' lounge that those lazy-ass teachers thought that would be a secret but _Nooo_ of course not, this was a _School_, for Pete's Sake. Of course there wouldn't be a secret that would not be known by the general public in these grounds.

And then it hit me, where was Ruka's special place again—after the gardening clubs' special green house that is—Ah, right

I almost forgot about that place. I raced myself up the flight of stairs nearly passing out due to my lack of carbohydrates and protein. What? I may not look like it, but I need excessive amounts of food to cure this insufferable stomach...

...I have_ high metabolism_, okay?

At last, the end was near. I opened the rooftop door as swiftly as I went up the flight of stairs. And saw the prize that I was waiting for. There he was, standing on the rails and beneath him...treasure that was even better than Gold.

" Te-tempura...Donburi...Katsudon...So—Soba...and even...desert is—mi" I could've felt my mouth flow with the saliva that my eyes were producing from the overflow of all of my favorite food. This has got to be heaven right now.

" That's right Natsume. All of your favorite food cooked with _**Tender Loving **_Care from your very _**patient **_and very _**understanding **_best friend." Oh crap, he's saying the adjectives with a spicy and tangy venom in it. He must be wholesomely angry with me. I could only stare at the ground where the food was placed and be silent. Sweating at the sheer goodness of the food.

" I know you're hungry what with your 'high metabolism' and those junk." he was right. Indefinitely correct. He began to lower himself to the ground, getting the chopsticks...breaking it in half...getting one of the two bentos filled with the lush goodness...and slowly but surely devouring every bit. _Savouring it..._

" Crap." I muttered to myself. He knew my weakness was lunch. Specifically that addicting food he serves during lunch break every single day since I transferred here. And the scary part of it, was that he was enjoying every single torturing moment.

After swallowing the last of his home made tempura, I lost all sanity and began to kneel down on the place mat he had set up along with the food that was on top of it. I had to say it. Those three harsh words that was never supposed to come out of my thin, saliva-wet lips.

" I...I—!"

This is so aggravating especially when playing with the dark side of Ruka.

" Eh? What are you trying to say?" he narrowed his eyes unto my falling body. Enjoying my weakness like some Dictator winning over the world with his military tactics and power.

I had to say it. No. I **must** say it.

" I am sorry." There I said with all of my power. All of mypride going down the drain as I stared expectantly over those luscious looking delicacies.

Ruka gulped down the last bit of his food and stared.

"Sorry, to say it flatly, I hate you right now."

I froze at his statement. Ahh, all hope is lost for me. I'm gonna die due to famine any minute now.

And then, I heard him sigh and lean back so that his weight was on his hands. He began to stare at the vast sky, watching over it. Expecting something... "I don't know the reason why but I just can't _hate _you that much."

I stared at disbelief. Uhh, like Whuut—?

He laughed his heart out at my reaction. Like the time we first met. After so many of those incidents happening around me for the past 2 days. This... This was _nostalgic_.

" I'm pissed off by the fact that _you _chose _those girls_ over _me_. Not saying that I'm gay or anything. That's just wrong. But being the only friend whom I told my _secret _to...It hurts to know that he is going into the dark side with those...those..."

" Ruka." I showed a bit of my relief through the small smile that appeared unconsciously on my face. " Don't worry, I didn't do it because I didn't _like_ you _as a friend_ anymore."

And so I began explaining it to him about the part where I was forced to take care of the stupid girl that was with me. Saying about the contract that I was forced to sign because of the tag team work of Imai and the Hag. Of course changing a few details like the fact that the stupid girl was actually living with me in my house out of her own free will.

" Haha, wow Natsume. Just _Wow_. I can't believe that the crazy landlady would actually trust you the obligation of taking care of that girl, Mikan—wasn't it?" he laughed.

" Oh don't worry. She knows that I loathe the job. She knows that I will have to spend money on the girl and she knows that I have no way of escaping it."

" You can sue."

" Yeah, but I'll be out on the streets before I even think of doing it." we both began to laugh out like there was no tomorrow until a growl escape from my angry little pithole of a stomach.

"Ye—yeah." he snickered at my growling stomach.

" So friends or do I have to kneel down to beg for food again?" I asked, expecting the first answer.

" I still think you should kneel down and beg but I've got a better idea." the guy smirked and as if by cue, the bell rang for first period.

He stared at my shocked and paled face. And smirked again. That Evil Ruka...

" Sucker." he muttered before saying that I can eat the bento but I needed to hurry before the first period teacher came.

Evil Ruka...That day, I learned _**never**_ to mess with that side of Ruka's personality again.

The school day ended with the regular routine. The chasing fangirls and the chant of 'Natsume-idol-sama~!' and at the end, I was grateful that Ruka and I were friends again. I even finished the bento he made before the teacher arrived. I must have set a World Record for the fastest person to eat a whole bento box in 24 seconds. Oh I almost forgot.

" Ruka, do we have work tonight?" I asked him with ease since Polka was apparently snoring away during the rest of the afternoon periods. Hey, it wasn't part of the list that I should wake her if that were to happen. I'll just let her suffer slowly _and _painfully (Smirk)

Ruka, on the other side of the girl, nodded 'yes' but then said that he had asked the manager a day off since he had 'other things' to do for the night so I was left to fend for myself.

I reluctantly nodded in agreement as the dismissal bell rang. Polka got up and started screaming about how a Pervert started to steal away her Polka Dotted Panties. Heh, idiot girl. Everyone laughed at her while Ruka blushed at the paled Polka. Okay, What? That was weird but better to ignore that or else face the wrath of Evil Ruka again.

Ignoring the laughing audience, Polka began to cling unto my arm like a little lost Polka Dotted Puppy. "Natsume, Natsume~!I want to tell you something. Ne~!" I could almost imagine her wagging her imaginary tail at me, her master.

I pushed her off but she still followed me all the way to the outside gate; Ruka and Imai was also with us by this time.

" Quit clinging to me like a mutt!" I ranted. "Go Home!"

And she stared at me innocently. "But we do live at the same house. Don't you remember?"

...Right. "Just shut up and let's go, ugly."

" What! Natsume-baka. My name's not Ugly." she ranted

" Then Polka."

" No! Not that too." Sigh, here we go again. I stared at my friend and Imai. Bid Ruka goodbye and stared at Imai's cold purple eyes.

"Idiot then." we started walking; Polka was ranting and punching while I was insulting and evading.

**Mikan's POV:**

Stupid Natsume no Baka! I hate his guts sooo much it makes me want to puke and spread my puke all over that snobby face of his. And the worst part is...that he left me in the house with TONS OF HOMEWORK!

That...that...I can't even begin to describe my hatred towards him. Sure, I was being kind to him by showing my innocent face but he always reverses it back and converts my love-towards-all-creatures into pure hatred.

Well, I'll show Him!

Natsume-baka said that he had to go and do his part time work. (Whatever it was) So he'll have to go home later this evening maybe in the morning he said since he may not think of going home to be welcome by a Polka Dotted Idiot whoever he was.

Wait a minute...Ah—

That JERK!

Just he wait. Before he left, he told me not to open the door even if someone was knocking on it for an excessive amount of time. Instead, he would be knocking first then he would open the door with the spare key he had himself. But that'll be all that he will do. Hehehe

With an evil laugh, I made a simple contraption wherein when someone will open the door, it will automatically trigger the machine to make white powdery flour fall all over the top of his stupid black hair. Haha, then he will no longer be the black haired caretaker, he will be the Old Man who is taking care of her daughter Jerk Jerk!

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Gasp, it's him. But he said not to open the door so I just hid myself at the covers of the futon bed I already set up and snickered to myself that this was one of the greatest idea that I have made as of yet!

The door unlocked and creaked open. Yes, it must be Natsume-baka.

" Natsume—Oof!" and the revenge has been Made! Booyah! And as I heard his muffled cries of 'what the—Pfft!!' I stood up in my victory stance and pointed out at his white face.

Except, it wasn't Natsume-baka at all...

" U—U—Usagi!" I screamed as I saw clearly that it was the blonde haired boy that was with us since this morning. Gasp, what the HELL should I do?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: And so ends the long, long fic that I hope has resolve for the slowness of my updating—ness.

Natsume: Whatever

Me: I had to cut the rantings short especially the day activities. I just focused on the interaction and the forgiving part with Natsume and Ruka. If you didn't mind. But I am still going to feature the day with Mikan's POV and also Ruka's ASAP. But then again, there IS the mystery as to What Natsume-kun' part-time Job is. It's a 'nifty' one. (Evil Laugh)

Natsume: Sure, Evil Laugh it off will ya.

Me: (Stares at Natsume) Are you going all emo on me?

Natsume: No, just angsty.

Me: Whatever, I'm also hoping to post an Omake about how Natsume and Ruka met on Natsume's first day in Tokyo. Is that a preference for next chapter (separate from the real chapter, Omake's are supposed to be considered not a part of the real plot or so I have been told, correct me if I'm wrong) or would you like it at the ending? (Whenever that is...) But gladly, I have the whole plot in my head. Hopefully, nothing bad happens to me or the computer. Oh well, I'll be waiting for your reviews.

THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER! ARRIGATOU!


	8. Walk Slowly and Drink Lots of Water

Me: Thanks You for reading this fic this far. You guys are truly loyal (Sniff, Sniff) Anyways, you'll be glad to see that the plot is moving with this chapter. Although there may be a few OOC moments with the characters. That is only because they are showing their true personalities.

Natsume: And I hate what you did to my personality...you made me show my emotional side!

Me: Whatever, On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: My name is not Higuchi nor do I have a Tachibana on my name. So Gakuen Alice is not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: Walk Slowly and Drink Lots of Water

" _Mama, why are you taking my_ _hand?"_

_The older female made frequent exhausted huffing sounds as she dragged along her child across the darkness. She did not answer the child's question._

" _Mama, where are we going?"_

"_. . ." the woman did not answer nor did her huffing sounds cease._

" _Mama, are we going to the hospital? You look pale." the child commented. The child could see pain filtering the woman's eyes, but could not see why she looked that way. Was it because it was tiresome?Was she wounded in some spot?Was she scared of something so that was why they seemed to be running at a pace that neither could bear?_

_So many questions but one stood out the most..._

_Will they be alright?_

" _Mama." and the child began to cry. _

_To cry, not for one's self but also for the unshed tears of the mother._

**11:45 PM**

**Natsume's POV:**

" One Martini on the rocks, shaken but not stirred." sure, this random guy was a _regular_ James Bond impersonator. I couldn't help but snort out as I did his order in one quick flash. The order was easy to make, especially when you were already an experience bartender like myself.

" Here." I snapped at the older man with greasy hair. I could hardly contain my gag reflexes as I smelled tobacco on his coat and polo shirt. Did he not read the sign that said '_No Smoking' _above my section of the bar or was he _that _stupid with his tired ( or maybe it was the fact that he looked like a drug addict) eyes staring at the lower parts _and _the upper chest of the female customers on the dance floor.

Man. It reeks of Tobacco, booze **and **Testosterone in here! When will he _**leave**__. _This stupid son of a—

" Yo, Natsume!" I glanced out of the corner of my eye the stupid star shaped tattoo on this person's eye and knew exactly who he was.

" What do you want Shadow Freak." I stated, my hands busy trying to clean up the mess of making the Testosterone-High James Bond Impersonator's _bloody _drink.

" Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to check on our newest addition to the shop and congratulate him for going up this far on the bar tending business with us." the black haired man with the stupid ski-hat commented, arms waving up in defense as if expecting me to punch him in the face. I would have, if not for the fact that... "And Natsume, you should call me _Sempai_. Ya know."

Yes, _Sempai_. This guy was freaking older than me by a year and he also studied at the same school I do except he was a level older than me. And although I said that no matter who the guy was, if he insulted the age then he'd be stripped of all his dignity as I pummeled him to oblivion; but in this case, he was my _sempai_ and I mean it in a way that said he was my _caretaker _while I was working in the Bar.

I know that it was embarrassing but as the newbie in this joint, the manager _forced _me into having _him _as a caretaker while I was working.

I didn't have much of an option since this was the only bar that allowed minors to work for them. And the pay's not half bad. I was a working student afterall so I also had to deal with the Time Management and the Salary.

"Whatever." I snorted, wiping at the martini glassware with the cloth until it sparkle. As long as I didn't have to face that annoying idiot, I'd be happy to make it sparkle until it was invisible to the naked eye.

" You're always so grumpy and anti-social. Lighten up will ya? This **is **a bar after all." well, duh. Anyone would've guessed it with all the screaming hormonal rampage set inside this joint.

" Is that all you want from me? Well, you can leave now. Your annoying antics are skin deep to me."

" Ouch, that hurts me in the heart you know." he faked himself into acting like he had a bloody heart attack. I wish it were true, though. " But here, the boss wanted me to give this to you. Congratulations on your Pay Day. Hey, you can treat me to a Ramen Shop just a block from here." he grinned, awaiting for my expected answer.

" As if I'd treat a Freak like you with **My **own sweat and blood." I snorted, taking the paper envelope with the wad of cash I earned from the Freak's hand. I stared at the neon clock above my section of the bar and sighed. At least this part of Hell was over for the day.

" Oi, my shift's over."

" Duh, that's what I was waiting to hear from you." the idiot caretaker of mine snickered. " Wanna go for a drink or two? My treat."

" I'm a minor, dimwit, and so are you. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to carry your sack of a body all the way to your dorm." I was tired, sleepy, hungry, and annoyed as hell, there was no way that I was going to stay any longer in the hell hole.

" I'm going. It's your shift after mine." and the Freak snickered.

" Fine, Fine. The Boss is pretty much looking forward to working with you on Wednesday. Says that a lot of customers come here now since you came and worked with us. Especially the women."

Oh cry me a waterfall of tears! As if I wanted any of those things to satisfy _The Boss_, all I wanted was money. Money to buy. Money to use. Money to live another day.

" I'm leaving."

" See ya around school. Oh and come to mention it, there was this interesting girl I saw at school that was pretty close to you Natsume. I think her name was—"

" Save it for the fangirls. I don't want to stay here any longer. I have homework to do." And by homework, I meant Homework that Polka Dots is working for me.

**11:50 PM**

After changing out of my bartender clothes. I moved out of the crushing forces that were the adults having _fun _with other adults and took a last look at the bar.

_Bar 21_, the most popular joint in downtown Tokyo. That was where I worked. And that was where I earned my pay.

At last, I had money to buy my own food.

_Ggrrrrrrrooooooowwwwwwllllllllll_

My stomach agreed to what my head was thinking. And hell yeah was I hungry. I followed what my _caretaker_ said about the ramen shop a block from here and ordered out. I had to hurry to my home before the soup goes cold on me.

Two Ramen Specials Extra large with Extra Toppings. I predict Polka will be hungry once I arrived, after all, there wasn't a spec of food inside the mess I called Home. But hey, at least there was a roof atop our heads. But of course, there will be some torture before she can get her Ramen.

As late as it was, people do not sleep. Few would study, some would be awake maybe because they had insomnia, more would be partying and a lot would be drinking. And as many people were out, there were also a lot of cars outside. Maybe they were going back to their homes for rest...

Back to their _families_.

Every time cars and people would pass by me at this hour. I couldn't help this angry feeling weld up inside me. This was Displeasure. This was Annoying. This was Hatred.

And all because of **Him**.

_**Beep!Beep!**_

" Hey Kid!" Someone shouted. I came to my senses as the odd lights beside me grew bigger and bigger. No, this wasn't supposed to be angled this way.

Why the Hell was that car racing towards me!The unknown car was coming closer without a second thought of hitting the brakes. Crap! I hurriedly side-jumped towards the nearby bush. Pummeling head first to the moist and grassy dirt below. Earning a very natural mud mask.

But I didn't have the time to think about my looks as I quickly got up and went the opposite direction of the crazy driver. Maybe the guy was drunk, maybe he was having those road-crazy lust things, or maybe it was something else.

" You Idiot! Why'd you run over the brat like that without thinking?" it was another voice unlike the first one who warned me. They were probably the ones who were targetting me. Crap, did they discover me already?! I grit my teeth rolling flat on the ground in front of me was a small grassy hilltop.

How did they find out? Was it because of the fliers that evil Imai would post all over the city?

" But Aniki, you said that I should run him over like-**SMACK!**-Ouch, why'd you do that?"

Tch, a couple of lowlife Yakuzas. I suspected.

" I said **after** I readied my gun to shoot him and _then _drug him."

" But Aniki, we can shoot him all we want right?"

" Yeah, as long as we don't kill him. The Boss won't be _that_ angry at us."

Crap, it wasn't that I was scared of them but they not only had a plan to just shoot me and cause me pain but they were also _yakuzas_ and so they must have strong connections with other _yakuzas_. I couldn't afford to let them know me. My only reason for being **here** is to hide and wait for the right moment...

Tsk, when will they **leave**.

" Aniki, maybe he went and left with his tail between his legs." the Yakuza man snickered. Like Hell I did. Oh, how I wished to smack him to bloody hell.

" Shut up and keep looking before the cops—see!I told you to just keep looking but now they're here." and the other, seemingly smarter guy, spoke. They left as the sirens of the police car followed after. I also left before anything _worse_ would happen.

Carrying the large metal box containing my dinner, I secretly hoped that the soup didn't spill, much.

**12:00 Midnight**

It was the time between night and day. It was the time when vampires came out of the night. It was the time when I arrived at my home. My Lovable, Dirty, Small, Narrow, Tiny, Convenient, Comfortable Home.

I knocked three times, gripping tightly on the handle of our Ramen Dinner, reached into my front pocket for the keys to open and got shocked.

Why the Hell is Polka **napping **on Ruka's flour-white Lap?!

--------------------------------------------

**11:45 PM**

**Ruka's POV:**

This **is **the correct room, isn't it? Yeah, there were the littered boxes, paper, and manga books that I clearly saw Natsume reading since the first day we met. The same four cornered walls where I prepared something to eat with Natsume every time I came to visit him with dinner at hand. But then, why was this girl **in Here!**

Especially this Girl whom I recognize as the new transferee student Today!

" What should I Do!" the girl screamed. " Natsume's gonna kill me."

And then she began to cry.

" Wa—wait, you mean this _**is **_Natsume's house and you _**know **_that you're in it."

She nodded. "This is Natsume and mine's room."

Why—why that no good bad-assed idiot of a frien—

" Natsume—Natsume helped me a lot."

I was shocked. Hearing 'Natsume' and 'help' in the same sentence was a miracle. Except when there was an added phrase of 'did not like to' in that same sentence, _then _it would be different.

" Natsume helped you?" I repeated the question, giving her an unbelievable stare. Then this must be the girl he said that had amnesia.

" Yes." she sniffled. "But now that I did something bad to you, Natsume's gonna get mad at me. Waaahh!!"

This is bad. I hated the fact that someone would cry. Even though I said I hated the likes of _women_. I still felt the slight pang of guilt whenever I made a girl cry. Cry by the fact that I did something totally unrelated to the fact that they _idolized _me.

" Eh—h, do—don't cry." I was beginning to panic. "I uhm...Natsume won't mind me getting hurt. Come on, here, I have dinner with me. I guess you're hungry since I know I'm the only food bank Natsume can rely on." I joked.

**11:58 PM**

And since then, I have been hearing Mikan's, the girl's suspected name, stories about how her short life becoming hell as she tried to conquer the evil persona that is Natsume and a little bit fun since she was also grateful at the help she has been given by said boy. She told them to me up to the point where she met new classmates at school.

And now a few minutes before Midnight, she sleeps at my flour-covered lap. I never would've thought that someday I would end up in this compromising position.

" Mi—Mikan." I stuttered the girl's name. I didn't know why I was this embarrassed at her. This was supposed to be simple. I came here to give Natsume his dinner and settle something with him. It was about the thing I said earlier but then this came into being—this problem—this girl snoring lightly on my lap.

I sighed.

And then the door opened to a shocked classmate of mine—

**12:00 Midnight**

At exactly 12:00 midnight, I saw my best friend. It wasn't today or tonight but between night and day. And what I saw first thing on his face was:

**Why-the-hell-is-a-girl-sleeping-on-Ruka's-lap?**

" Is—Is this for real Ruka." he exclaimed, dropping the metal box he carried onto the ground in shock. "Have you finally conquered your fear of crazy, boy-idolizing fangirl?s"

" N—no this—this--isn't what you're thinking!" I hurriedly reasoned. "It was **because **of fangirls that I moved out of my own apartment."

" Okay then..." I saw him stare at the mess 'we' created in his absence. " We can talk while you clean up this mysterious mess you two have created and I'll enjoy this hefty meal."

He sat down on the only clean corner of the room. Opened the box containing Ramen and Slurped. "Yummy." he commented blankly. "Tasty Ramen. If I don't say so myself."

**12:15 AM**

**3rd Person POV:**

The girl purred like a sleeping kitty comfortably taking her afternoon nap. She settled in nicely on Natsume's lap, after Ruka moved to clean up the mess that the girl made recently. Much to the aggravation of both males inside the room.

" Ohh, that must be harsh. Having to live in an apartment where there was a girls' dorm right across where your room was located. Then they were also your fangirls screaming out idol songs about you every having to discover that Imai actually had a lot of hidden cameras inside your room to take secret shots at you. That takes the cake **-Slurp-**" and there goes the last bit of Ramen in the sleeping girl's portion.

She didn't deserve it anyway seeing that she had eaten enough to make her fall into a deep slumber.

" And now you're hear to ask if you could stay here for the night and tomorrow, you'll move into this dorm." the raven haired boy began slurping the remains of the cold soup. "I'm not against it. It'll be the best if we, handsome men, stick together actually. But then this idiot—"

" She's what?"

" She's stuck to me like paste. It's revolting."

" And you're not kicking her out because there's this contract that Imai and Selena-san made you sign that would leave you out on the cold street if you didn't follow."

" Exactly."

" Well then I'll just ask Selena-san if she has an extra room for me in here." it was actually this simple to do. " But what're you going to do with her?" the blonde boy stood up towards the door, recognizing the fine work he has done in making the place sparkle and presentable in just a matter of minutes.

" Do with her—" Natsume's thoughts lingered into that question. "Of course I'm just gonna give her back to her stupid parents and make her live her regular stupid life again."

That seemed easy to make but then Natsume wondered why he had to pause on that question. He didn't really feel attached to this girl, did he?

" Will that be _before _or _after _she gets her memory back?"

". . ." Natsume remained silent. He hadn't thought about that predicament much. It was always evaded by the idiotic grins that girl would throw at him. And the pain that would soon after be inflicted on the boy.

" So I guess this is good night then Natsume." Ruka made a wobbly way out to the outside world. "Thanks for...uhh...letting me come in and not coming to a misunderstanding with that little incident."

" Sure thing."

" Hey, at least there's no more wall between us. Unless, is there anymore secrets you're keeping from me."

"..." The other boy shifted a bit with that comment.

Ruka just sighed at his companion's lack of words. "Well, until you're ready to show me your 'other self'. I'll wait. See ya later."

" Yeah, See ya."

**12:30 AM**

He was ready to sleep. He was left bare with only his routine black and red striped boxers on. It was after all his favorite pajama bottom. Or so it could be considered. He was finishing up with a gargle after brushing his teeth. The little girl was already moved to the futon that the hag most graciously allowed them to lend. ( He had forgotten to buy one at the nearby convenience store but he was too lazy and too tired to think straight after all that running he went through.)

Of course, it was _supposedly _for the boy but, hell no, will _he _allow an annoying _pest _to sleep grandly on **his **comfortable, fluffy, clean, and large futon bed. No. That Thing the hag gave him was the total opposite of comfortable.

He looked at himself once more on the small medicine cabinet's convenient mirror. Thinking back to what his friend had said earlier.

_' What am I supposed to do with this girl with no memories anyway...'_

He ruffled a bit at his still soaked hair before coming out of the steaming bathroom to stare at a yet again dazed off little girl. She was staring at him with those blank olive eyes again but he wasn't pissed off like the last time. He was simply tired.

Tired to think.

Tired to work.

Tired to move.

Tired of today.

Why can't anything go right anymore. Was it fate that made his life ever so miserable again.

_Damn it..._

" Oi." Finally, he speaks. He was a _little _pissed off of the silence radiating the room. It was now strange especially after the Polka Dotted girl came. This eerie silence that now came once in a while...

" I...I had a dream..." her eyes staring right through the boy's crimson orbs. "A bad memory..."

He squinted his eyes in question. "Idiot. If it's a bad memory, it's supposed to be a nightmare." Coming closer to the girls sitting form, he patted her head delicately. Seemingly feeling it as if it were made from genuine silk.

" Go back to bed. It's too early to be annoying me now."

She just held onto the rim of his boxer shorts. Most embarrassing. If Natsume couldn't bring to let her lay down on the soft cushion, then he would have to sleep without underwear. That didn't fair well on his terms.

Irritated, he looked between the soft and warm futon he prepared and the lump of brunette hair his hand currently patted then unto the rim of his boxer shorts.

" I don't wanna sleep...scary." Natsume couldn't help but think of saying 'Sure you are. You're just saying that so that you can get **my** bed'

Natsume in his tired state, felt utterly **defeated**.

" Wanna...uhh...share that bed again...Polka?" he spoke through strained words. This was getting annoying if he didn't get enough beauty sleep, he would kill the nearest object, living or non-living.

"...I'm not Polka."The girl nodded in compliance, still clinging unto the man's boxers. The boy sighed, maybe she didn't have any plans of removing her hand from his...undergarment.

With much difficulty, both humans tried to insert themselves inside the futon that was fit for only a single person. And failed miserably. And so, they improvised...

Mostly the blanket and the pillow was on the girl's side of the bed but it was either that or her clinging closely to his pajama boxers. And instead of the boxers, she was now holding tightly onto the boy's forearm.

" Natsume, what're you gonna do to me?" the girl whispered to the roommate's ear.

" What?" the boy glanced with a shocked expression. "Are you saying that you might think that I'll make an attempt of raping you—p"

Mikan gripped tightly on the boy's arm, hoping that she would pop a vessel in the process. " I heard what Usagi said."

" Usagi—oh—You mean Ruka." he stared at the black space that was the ceiling. "I'm not gonna tell."

It was because he _didn't _know what to do with her...

" Did you fix your things for tomorrow?"

" Yes."

" Your uniform."

" Cleaned, hanged and ready to be used."

" My homework."

"...wait, that was Your Homework!"

" Yeah, since I was busy. You could at least show your appreciation by answering my homework."

" Did you answer it?" the boy added.

"...Uh Yeah, sure." the girl regretted saying those words as the boy threateningly spoke that he'll have to review the answers before giving her his _punishment for being stupid_.

Silence was then between them.

" Can't you sleep? Do you want me to let me tell you about my nightmare?" she asked, more like urged the sleep ridden partner.

" Ugh, Polka. Get-To-Sleep." he spoke with a strained voice.

" But...I can't go to sleep."

Straining again, he asked. "...why, may I ask, is that?"

" Because I keep dreaming if I'm actually a bad person in real life. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't recover my memories. Maybe I lost them because it was too painful."

"..." Natsume couldn't find the answer to reply to that statement. '_You Should get your memories!They're precious and important to every person'_ Natsume couldn't help but snort at that statement. He couldn't say it. He **wouldn't **say it. He didn't feel worthy of preaching those bleached words especially when he, himself, did not believe in it one bit.

" Walk Slowly and Drink lots of Water." that was what Natsume replied, at last. And a weird one at that, even Mikan out of the covers of the bed sheet gave him a questioning stare.

" It's a line I read in a book. I liked it's simple words but it has a complex meaning to it." he answered the girl's unsaid question.

" If you still don't get it, it means to take life in a slow pace; you're own pace to be exact. If you aren't ready to face your true self then don't. Just take your time and give it a chance _slowly_."

" Then what does 'Drink lots of Water' say then." the girl perked, seemingly interested in where this short conversation was going—definitely not in the 'Polka you're wretchedly annoying' statement.

" Don't know what the author thinks about that line but It's still an interesting statement." Putting one free arm behind his head as a cushion, he smirked at his genius. Now that will surely make Polka Dots' Head hurt for a while.

_' Walk Slowly and Drink lots of Water.'_ Mikan couldn't understand it fully but she giggled. Now she knew _one _thing that Natsume liked or at least perked his interest.

**12:35 AM**

At last, we can find the two happily snoring off into dreamland. One, happy that there was no annoying voice to disturb his only rest and the other, satisfied that she had to think over those small yet significant words.

_**Walk Slowly and Drink Lots of Water...**_

**8:00 AM**

" What?! What the Freaking Hell do you Mean She's Gone!" that was the howl of a young man in distressed, knowing only later on at school that his female roommate suddenly disappeared on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: And so ends another chapter in this tale. I really liked it since it **finally **moved the plot the bit. I especially liked the '** Walk Slowly and Drink Lots of Water**' part; I got it from a book I read a week ago. It was from a famous Japanese author. It totally Rocked!

Natsume: I sound so emo and angsty in here.

Me: You had to be so that we could go somewhere in this plot. Anyways a short summary on the two chapters that I think the readers do not understand well (Sorry if it's confusing you!)

**Chapter 6: Best of Friends**

Mostly introduces the personality of Ruka and how he comes to despise most of the female society. The trauma and how he first meets Narumi-sensei's _real _personality. And he also begins his evil plot of torturing Natsume-the only one whom he told his deep, dark and dreaded secret to. Also, he begins to feel something for Mikan. Although, he still stays strong to his ideals of -women are evil beings.

**Chapter 7: Sorry is the Hardest Thing to Say**

Talks about how school is in Natsume's POV and what he does in school. I couldn't actually insert Mikan's activities here since it mainly focuses on how the two best friends come to terms and Natsume tells Ruka why he went with Ruka's most hated enemies. I couldn't say Mikan's separate activities on school since it was already a long topic and I also had to end the day soon since I know you guys are aching to make the plot move even a little bit. Also there's still the 'mystery boy' that Natsume's been trying to search but he fails to see him...or did they already meet him???

**Chapter 8: Walk Slowly and Drink Lots of Water**

This is the summary of this chapter, but then you still haven't asked questions about it since you've just read about it. But I'd more than gladly answer your questions if you, my dear Reader, will **Review**. And also, I think I'll cancel the part of having Mikan's POV so that she'll remain a mystery to you people.

Me: Therefore that is the end of the short summary and I shall await your review. Ah, I feel so inspired after watching X-Men: Origins and the Gakuen Alice Manga again. (Happy Face)


End file.
